Changing Fate
by crystal-rose-20
Summary: Summery:Every since they were little the Bloodwyn sisters have loved vampires and it's all due to one movie The Lost Boys. So now when a gypsy sends them into the world of Santa Carla: Murder Capital of the world will the girls be able to change the fate of their favorite vampires or perish with them.
1. How It All Started

**Changing** **Fate**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for the Bloodwyn Twins._

_Summery: Ever since they were little the Bloodwyn sisters have loved vampires and it's all due to one movie The Lost Boys. So now when a gypsy sends them into the world of Santa Carla: Murder Capital of the World will the girls be able to change the fate of their favorite vampires or perish with them. _

Chapter One: How It All Started

A lone bus is seen driving along the dirt roads of a foreign country twisting and turning making it's way to a very old and run down castle just up ahead. As you look closer to the bus at the very back window you can see two girls practically bouncing in their seat the closer the vehicle approaches it's destination. Both girls seem to be the same age of twenty-one, you would think to look at them they were just really good friends but you would be wrong. You see these two special ladies are actually fraternal twins Reign and Tempest Bloodwyn and they were about to go on the adventure of their lives. The smallest of the two standing at four feet nine inches was Reign because of her height she was often mistaken for being a lot younger than she was which really tended to upset her. But this was not the only odd thing about her you see for such a small girl she had a woman's full figure being especially blessed upstairs in her bust area. She also had a wild mass of crimson blood red curls that fell down her back just barely skimming her waist making a big contrast against her porcelain white skin which funny enough if you shined a black light over actually glowed. She had an adorable little round face with naturally beautifully arched eyebrows and full rosy pink lips. Sitting upon a small rounded nose covered in golden freckles was a pair of gold framed wire glasses that magnified two ms-matched eyes. You see Reign had a rare condition called Hectochromia which made her eyes both two different colors as if she wasn't as much of a freak already in her opinion. So she had her left eye a sparkling aquamarine blue while her right eye was a glowing peridot green but thanks to her sister she had long learned to except her physical flaws as beautiful and had learned to find the beauty in even the ugliest of things.

Tempest was the taller of the two standing at a normal five foot and four inches just towering over her sister. She to had a well rounded figure with a booty that boys just loved to smack which ended with them getting Tempest's fist right into their nose. Falling from the top of her head to rest at her waist was her auburn reddish brown hair that when the light hit it just right look like coppery dripping waves that blended beautifully with her natural caramel tanned skin. She to had a round little face but her cheek bones tended to be more pronounced than her sisters while her lips where slightly thinner but still just as stunning for the lush redness they achieved. She to had a small rounded nose absent the glasses and natural arched eyebrows but her eyes defiantly were her most amazing feature as they were a chilling icy blue that would fade to a lighter almost white appearance when angery. The quickest way to see her eyes change to this color was to pick on her sister whom she was fiercely loyal to. Now don't get any ideas she knows well enough Reign has a temper and can very well take care of herself but Tempest still preferred to be Reign's protector after all sometimes it seemed like all they had and could depend on was each other. Their Parents they knew loved them but they just couldn't understand them sometimes so they were always trying to make the girls into something they thought they should be. They didn't approve of Reign's art which often time tended to be a bit on the dark side or in the land of fantasy no matter how talented she is but at least she could still use her art for something like architecture or advertising. As for Tempest they felt that music was a dead end with so many people trying to make it big they didn't think she had a chance and often told her to get her head out of the clouds and find a real job. So it was a major surprise to both girls that for their graduation present they were given plane tickets to travel all the way to Romania to tour Bran Castle the legendary home of Dracula.

You see when the girl were just ten years old to try and scare them their older cousin though it would be funny to make them watch a vampire movie. So there they were watching The Lost Boys and to their cousins confusion smiling and then bursting into tears at the end when all the vampires died. Later as the girls grew they watched tons of new vampire movies Bram Stoker's Dracula, Nosferatu, From Dusk Til Dawn, Interview with a Vampire, Queen of the Damned, Dark Shadows, and yes all of the Twilight saga. They even watched the t.v. shows Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, Trublood and Vampire Diaries but nothing ever topped or came close to their love for The Lost Boys not even it's seguals.

Reign squealed clapping her hands as they finally pulled up in front of the castle and grabbing her sister's hand started to drag her pushing their way off the bus to stand in front of this marvel of history and myth. " Can you believe it Temp we're actually here this has got to be the coolest thing mom and dad ever did. They even let us come alone! " Tempest smiled at her sister as she literally jumped up and down her hair flying into the hair like spraying blood. " I know Rea I never would of believed it myself. It almost feels like a dream that I hope I don't wake up from. " Both girls reached into their bags that were stuffed full of their clothes and things they would need pulling out their digital cameras taking pictures of everything not noticing the stares they were getting nor caring either. It was odd even for the fellow Americans to see two girls in this day and age dressed like eighties throwbacks. Reign was wearing a pair of light blue kinda low cut denim jeans that had the knees ripped up that flared over a pair of battered Harley Davidson boots. Further up her gray shirt was playing playing peek a boo with a slit in the back showing off her tattoo on her lower back. A beautiful piece she designed herself of a thorn vine twisted into a triquita with one sparkling angel's wing and one smoldering ripped up demon's wing. On the front were the words in sparkling red letters "I Kissed A Vampire And I Liked It". Her only jewelry was a pair of pure silver dream catcher earrings and her silver class ring with an aquamarine stone.

Tempest had a bit more flesh showing in a pair of cut off daisy dukes that almost looked painted on,black workmen steel toed docks, and a black wife beater saying "Welcome to Santa Carla Murder Capital of the World" in red with two bloody fangs coming from the S of Santa and the last A of Carla. In her ears were a simple pair of half ball-end hoops with spikes instead of balls. The back of the shirt was low enough to where you could see on her upper back her own tattoo. Another design by Reign of tribal markings taking the form of a Phoenix bird and a Dragon arched into a heart with wings spread at the top of the arches, heads bowed into the inner dip and their tails entwining to make the lower point.

Both girls were brought out of their trances by the cough of their tour guide a rather older and grouchy woman with graying black hair in a ridiculous blue uniform. "Please now stay together we will first be exploring the lower levels do not at any point separate it can be very dangerous. After we will procure some of the castle's finest wine for any who would like a bottle then we shall gather to ride down a ways to the nearest village for lunch. After you have eaten you shall be allowed to explore the village for any shopping you might want to do then we shall return back to the hotel. Now again stay together and follow me" The girls linking arms followed close behind the rest of the group taking lots of pictures and much to the guide's annoyance correcting her on some of her facts about the legends of vampires.

_( Well this is the first chapter I hope you liked it its mostly an intro to meeting the girls Next Chapter: Fate Trust and Pixie Dust ) _


	2. Fate Trust and Pixie Dust

**Changing** **Fate**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for the Bloodwyn Twins._

_Summery: Ever since they were little the Bloodwyn sisters have loved vampires and it's all due to one movie The Lost Boys. So now when a gypsy sends them into the world of Santa Carla: Murder Capital of the World will the girls be able to change the fate of their favorite vampires or perish with them. _

Chapter Two: Fate Trust and Pixie Dust

After hours and hours of looking through the castle the girls started to get really bored. The guide wouldn't let them do anything and she had finally gotten so fed up of them correcting her that she had warned them if they opened their mouths one more time she would send them straight back to the hotel. So when she had finally announced it was time to head down to the village Reign had practically cheered in joy. "Finally I was about ready to jump on your back and fall asleep Temp." Tempest looked at her sister and smirked. " Well my back is certainly grateful then cause you weigh a freaking ton." Reign stuck her tongue out making Tempest roll her eyes and reach her foot up to kick Reign in the butt. " Real grown up there Rea." Reign rubbed her butt getting the dust print off the back of her jeans. "Hey growing up is mandatory acting it is optional so HA!" Together both girls sluggishly walked back to the bus as it then descended into the little village.

Once there the guide proceeded to usher them into a little pub where they could order what ever they dared to try. Reign who was very picky had decided on just a steak well done with a baked potato while Tempest who would practically eat anything order a strange looking soup with a side salad. As they ate the tour guide had come around with tiny plastic cups allowing the group to sample some of the wine she had brought from the castle. "Wow this stuff is strong. " Reign coughed as the burning liquid traveled down her throat. Tempest giggled causing her sister to look at her hurt that she would laugh. " It's not funny Tempest that stuff burns I'm gonna sound like a frog for a week." Tempest shook her head and sipped at her wine " I'm not laughing at you Rea I was just thinking how wouldn't it be funny if we were really drinking Dracula's blood." Reign's eyes lit up with amusement as she started laughing to. " Oooooooh then we would get to turn into kick ass vampires just like on lost boys. You will never grow old, You will never die, But you must feed." Tempest busted out laughing " I swear Reign it's like you have all his lines down pact"

Reign just giggled more " Your just jealous cause my man actually gets to talk why yours hardly says a word. " Tempest throws a piece of her roll toward her sister's face. " Yeah well mine walks around with out a shirt so I get to ogle his manly chest. Who's jealous now." Reign shot her a glare " I never understood why you liked Dwayne over David anyway. David is just so commanding and his bike is the best out of the four. " Tempest snorted. " Yeah and he looks real cool in that redneck mullet. Besides Dwayne's just as commanding as David he just isn't all in your face about it. I like the strong silent type." The girls had been having the same argument since they were old enough to like boys who was better David or Dwayne which would end the same way as a tie. Then their conversation would lead to the one thing they could both agree on was neither one liked Star and how she betrayed the boys. They never did see being a vampire as a bad thing I mean yeah they killed people but they did it for survival it wasn't like they were doing it just for fun unlike regular people now a days. Besides through out the movie they mostly fed off of the Surf Nazi's a rival gang and bad guys.

What the girls didn't notice was that in a corner a very old gypsy woman was listening to their whole conversation. * Very interesting these two girls don't even seem to realize just how much they have fallen in love with these vampires they speak of * Esmeralda had been around for many many years unlike most gypsy's she wasn't prejudice against the creatures of the night be they vampire or werewolf. Of course she knew they really existed and that once upon a time the story of the Lost Boys was real considering she was the a distant relative of Star herself. She had told her story to a young writer making him swear never to tell of it's truth which was then turned into the a movie. What no one knew not even her husband was that Star had always felt guilty after the death of the Lost Boys. Of course she had not wanted to be a vampire but the boys had no choice in turning her it had been Max's orders but Star at the time had not known that. The boys had always been nice and taken care of her and Laddie as though they were family they hadn't even tried to force her or Micheal to feed. Only tried to tempt them the only reason they had tried to kill them is because those stupid frog brothers had attacked killed Marko first. Maybe these girls could change all that.

Tempest and Reign nearly jumped when the strange old lady seemed to appear out of no where next to them. She had snowy white hair in a braid down her back and was wearing a peasant blouse with a multicolored skirt with a ton of gold bangles on her wrists. Her eyes were so black it was like staring into a starless night " Do not be alarmed my children I just find your conversation interesting. So you like vampires do you?" her voice rounded somewhat rough do to her Romanian accent. Tempest was a little apprehensive about talking to this woman but leave it to Reign to have no sense forgetting all about the horrors of 'Stranger Danger'. " Oh yes they our absolute favorite creatures ever. Hell every Halloween we even dress up as vampires" This made the old woman laugh. " Yes vampires are quite amazing. I am Esmeralda a local gypsy I often read peoples futures as they pass through here would you like your fortune told?" Reign looked at her sister pleadingly she had always wanted to do this but was never allowed as their parents believed it was a waste of money and stupid. " Rea sweetie we don't have much more time before we have to go back to the hotel and I don't think we have the right currency. All we have is American money and we're lucky if the shops take that." Reign's sighed her shoulders drooping. " It will not take long for me to read for both of you and I will do it free of charge." This picked up Reign's mood right away. " Please Temp please she said it was free and I wanna see if I have a tall gorgeous blonde in my future." Tempest laughed and crossed her arms. " Alright as long as we don't miss our bus."

Reign squealed and held her hand out to the gypsy. " Me first me first!" Esmeralda held her hand and looked it over * Just as I thought unless this girl was to find David she will never have happiness * Reaching over Esmeralda grabbed Tempest hand and pulled it to her. " Hey your suppose to be reading mine? " Reign said confused. " Yeah come on you can tell her it can't be that bad right." Tempest teased nervously as she tried to pull her hand away but Esmeralda held firm and laid it down by her sisters. * Yes this one's fate is much the same unless she to is united with Dwayne* Esmeralda looked at them." I must read you at the same time because your fates are very much entwined. I see a great journey you both must take your happiness and the fate of two men depends on it. If you do not then their lives will end and you will both grow old alone until your judgment day. With these men you will find much happiness and surprisingly enough have the family you've always wanted. However there will be a great struggle for there is a young girl who is very blinded by her fears about to betray those who have been for her a very long time. For love she will make the worse mistake of her life. Only you can lead her and her love in the right direction to destroy their true enemies. Look out for the tall man with glasses and the annoying Frogs who could be your downfalls. Here take this..." She handed them a bag full of some oddly glittering gold and silver sand. "...it will take you to where you need to be but be careful. Should you decided to take this journey you can never come back and you will have a hard decision to make nor is there any guarantee you will be safe."

The girls watched as the strange woman disappeared into the shadows of the pub. "Well that was weird." Tempest said and looked to her sister that was staring into the bag. " Do you think this stuff will really take us any where?" Reign said looking up from the bag. Tempest started to shrug until she heard a whistle blown next to their ears caused both girls to shout then growl at their guide. " We have been looking all over for you two it's time to go now come on." Both girls stood grabbing their things and the bag of sand following the grouchy woman as Esmeralda watched them leave. * Do not be afraid little ones and please use the magic dust they deserve another chance you all do.*

_( Well there is chapter two over and done with again I hope it was good next chapter: Welcome to Santa Carla! )_


	3. Welcome to Santa Carla!

**Changing** **Fate**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for the Bloodwyn Twins._

_Summery: Ever since they were little the Bloodwyn sisters have loved vampires and it's all due to one movie The Lost Boys. So now when a gypsy sends them into the world of Santa Carla: Murder Capital of the World will the girls be able to change the fate of their favorite vampires or perish with them. _

Chapter Three: Welcome to Santa Carla!

Tempest banged her head in frustration against the wall to their hotel. " Great that old bat lied. She said she wouldn't take to long and we missed out on shopping. Mom wanted me to pick her up some old antique to bring home now I'll never hear the end of it." Reign growled while trying for the fifth time to swipe the key-card into the little mechanism hoping for a green light. " God I really hate these things. Why can't they just give us real keys instead of these credit card rejects" Kicking the door she handed the card off to her sister that managed to get it in one swipe. " I hate you " Reign glared as she stomped into the room and flopped onto her bad. Tempest chuckled " Sorry Reign but you gotta be smarter than the door." Her chuckle turned into a full on snort as her sister's well manicured french tipped middle finger was her reply. Putting down all their bags except for the little one the gypsy had given them Tempest proceeded to sit down next to her sister and started tossing it into the air. " Tempest don't do that it's the only souvenir we have and your going to spill it every where." Reign grumbled and sat up.

Wanting to tease her Tempest just started throwing it higher " What you scared Reign you scared " She pretended to drop it only to catch it. " Tempest come on I'm not kidding this isn't funny you don't know what that stuff will do?" Tempest just dangled it over her sisters head out of her reach. " Come on Reign you know that nothing can really happen she was just kidding with us. We're not gonna be swept off to never never land with the help of some magic glitter sand." Reign started to jump for it " What ever Tempest its still all we have besides pictures to remember our trip." Higher and higher Tempest raised the bag until it was way over even her own head. " Come on Reign you want it that bad reach for it." With one huge last effort Reign managed to jump high enough to knock the sand out of her sister's hand and all over them both. " Dang it Reign look what you did you klutz now its all over us." Tempest tried to shake off the sand but it was sticking like glue. " Me you were the one that was saying reach for it Reign!" suddenly Reign started to feel slightly dizzy. Reaching out to her sister Tempest tried to stand up right as both girls visions began to blur. Both girls screamed as the window burst open causing them to cling to each other as a wind blew in at them with a fury. " TEMPEST WHAT"S GOING ON?" Tempest held her sister tighter. " I DON"T KNOW JUST DON"T LET GO REIGN" Both girls gasped and closed their eyes as they felt the floor suddenly disappear from beneath them. Outside their hotel looking up at their window stood none other than Esmeralda " Remember girls Thou shall not Fall, Thou shall not Die, Thou shall not Fear, But Thou must Kill" and sending up a beam of light so that most of their stuff would follow them she walked away humming the old song of cry little sister to herself.

It felt like hours to the girls that they had been falling both to scared to open their eyes so they were quite grateful when the land with a small thud onto solid ground without injury. Opening her eyes Reign hissed when she was blinded by pure sunlight " Dude Tempest get off your so heavy I can't breathe. " Tempest rolled off her sister to lay beside her on the rocky ground. * Wait rocky ground shouldn't I be on a hard wood floor?* Opening her eyes she blinked a few time until she sat up. They were in some kind of desert place that was for sure so it couldn't still be Romania. As she looked around she did a double take when she noticed something that couldn't possibly be real. " No Way Reign is that what I think it is?" Reign sitting up look to where her sister was staring and let out a small croak. There standing in front of them a few feet was none other than the a sign they new well saying ' Welcome to Santa Carla'. Both girls stood up and ran to the back of the sign to where the firmilar  
red dripping spray painted words of 'Murder Capital of the World' stood proudly.

" Well that hell was in that stuff?" Reign pulled at her hair in shock which quickly turned into excitement. " Tempest if we are in Santa Carla do you think that means that They are here?" Tempest looked at her sister in confusion " Who would be here Reign ?" Reign rolled her eyes and shook her sister. " Think about it Tempest where are we?" Look at her sister's smiling then the sign it finally dawn on her The Lost Boys lived in Santa Carla. " That's what she meant by beware of the Frogs. She meant the Frog Brothers. Oh my God! We're in The Santa Carla" Both girls squealed and jumped in joy until Reign notice their bags laying at the foot of the sign " Tempest look it's our stuff." Both girls rushed to the bags going through them. " Hey Reign my mp3 player is missing it was all my Eminem songs on it. Dang!" She looked up at Reign who seemed to be reading a note " Tempest come look at this." Tempest looked over her sister's shoulder to read the note.

_Dear Girls,_

_By now I'm sure you have realized that you are in Santa Carla home of The Lost boys. The reason I have brought you there is because you are meant to be with them. As part of their pack and maybe for two special gentlemen even their mates. I give you full permission to change what ever you like or do what ever you wish all I ask is that Star be unharmed. Whether she be human or vampire I leave that to you Although I wouldn't trust that Max it's your decision. How ever the Frog Brother's must be dealt with they will never leave you or the boys to just be I am sorry but if you wish for David and Dwayne's survival this must be. I have sent along your stuff I know it is not all of it but remember you are suppose to be in the eighties and they do not exist yet we don't wanna raise questions. There should be enough money to last you hopefully a couple of years if I did this right you should have arrived a week before the Emerson's. Be careful my darlings and enjoy your new lives all memories of you shall be wiped from your family's minds so do not feel guilty.  
_

_Yours, Esmeralda  
_

__Grabbing up their bags they started to try to flag down cars until one finally took and chance and dropped them off at the closest hotel to the boardwalk they can get. Walking inside they paid for a room with a double bed where Reign started kissing her actual key like it was the one ring to rule them all. " Oh my precious " Tempest giggled then busted out laughing when she saw the look the gentleman behind the counter was giving her sister. " Come on Golem lets go sleep until the sun sets then we'll hit the boardwalk. " Reign whined " But couldn't we hit the beach first we've been to the actual Ocean before?" Tempest shook her head no and lead her sister off to their room. " No we've got to try and figure out how to earn the boys interest first with out becoming dinner." Reign followed her sister smiling as she turned the key with ease unlocking the door. Dropping her bag on the floor she laid out on the bed closet to the window. " You've got it easy with how attached Dwayne is to Laddie that's your ticket to earning his trust I have to go through Star." Tempest laid out on her own bed and turned to her sister. " Stop being so pessimistic David has to be getting tired of Star's holier than thou I refuse to turn bull crap by now. But what should be do about Max should we kill him and let Star and Micheal be human?" Reign shrugged. " I don't know I mean he really isn't a bad guy he just want's a family really but we defiantly have to get rid of the Frogs though before they go after Marko." Tempest nodded and watched as her sister started to fall asleep setting the alarm for eight pm she to started to fall asleep.

_( Here is chapter three I want to thank the two com mentors I already have as well as my two followers I will try to make this story rock for you the best I can ;) Next Chapter: Down on the Boardwalk ) _


	4. Down on the Boardwalk

**Changing** **Fate**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for the Bloodwyn Twins._

_Summery: Ever since they were little the Bloodwyn sisters have loved vampires and it's all due to one movie The Lost Boys. So now when a gypsy sends them into the world of Santa Carla: Murder Capital of the World will the girls be able to change the fate of their favorite vampires or perish with them. _

Chapter Four: Down on the Boardwalk

At exactly eight pm the poor alarm clock through no fault of it's know met its demise as it started ringing. Tempest since she was the closest had grabbed the ringing menace and thrown it up against the wall the crash smashing the poor thing and succeeding in waking her sister. Stretching much like a little kitten would Reign opened her eyes to look out the window to see that night had fallen and bounced with excitement. " Tempest its dark out now come on let's go find the boys!" She started for the door but was stopped by her sister's hand on her arm. " Whoa there Rea I think maybe we should shower and change first I certainly can't meet them with a shirt about them." To prove her point Tempest tugged on said shirt " You go on first you always take longer anyway." Pouting but knowing her sister is right after all vampires have a sensitive sense of smell she headed for the shower. Tempest was shocked when Reign was actually out in five minutes tops and furiously trying to dry her unruly hair while searching for something to wear. " Wow if only I had know years ago the way to get bathroom time away from you was the promise of meeting David I would of hunted that gypsy down." Reign just stuck her tongue out playfully as Tempest hopped in the shower.

By the time she came out Reign was already dressed in the raciest clothes the girl probably owned. She was wearing a dark denim pleated skirt that fell to mid thigh that had sparkles made into it. For a top she just had on a black silk and lace corset that must of snapped from the front cause Tempest had no idea how she got it on by herself. She had thrown on a jean vest for some decency Rein never was to comfortable showing off her upper twins. Tempest noticed she had Madonna'd it up by adding black lace gloves though she had left her legs bare and had shocked Tempest even more. By choosing to forgo her Harley boots for a pair of healed zip up boots. " Hubba hubba got a hot date tonight sis you actually look like a girl." Reign just flipped her off as she leaned over the mirror to apply some makeup she decided to go with a light silver eye shadow. She then added some eyeliner into the cat eye design before using mascara to darken her reddish lashes. One final touch of watermelon flavored pink gloss for her lips and she was done so she turned to her sister.

" Oh my god! make up to David is finally breaking you of being a tomboy mom would flip." Tempest laughed. " Shut up Tempest! I really like David and I just want to make sure I get his attention. " Tempest just hugged her sister to her tightly " I know squirt I'm just playing you look beautiful. David would have to be an idiot not to notice. You just stick close to me though cause I don't think he'll be the only one to." Reign smiled and nodded as she took in her sister. Were Reign had gone bold Tempest for once had gone conservative sorta. She was wearing a pair of white jeans that she and Reign had doodled all over long ago with permanent inks just to tick off their mom. There were funny faces and sayings and as a joke Reign had traced her hand on the back pocket writing inside the hand 'Smack Here'. Her top was a light blue tube top with see through material that fell over her stomach just under the bust on her feet was a pair of light blue pumps. " Looks like I'm not the only one making a few shocking changes huh? " Tempest blushed as Reign set her down and applied pretty much the same make-up for her the only difference her gloss was a strawberry red. Grabbing some money both girls headed for the boardwalk.

Somewhere in a sunken hotel in a cave by Hudson's Bluff a pair of chilling blue eyes opened as an UN-naturally gorgeous platinum blonde boy stretched before jumping down from the pipe his feet clung to. As his feet hit ground you could hear it echo as he cracked his neck while he pulled his boots back on and grabbed his cigarettes from his coat pocket. Lighting one up David inhaled as he thought about about the dreams he had just had. Ever since he was turned his dreams had been haunted always by the same girl. He could never really see her face all he saw was bouncing blood red curls turn blue from the moonlight as she runs from him. Her laughter and taunts to him of " Come catch me David then I'll be all yours. " ringing in his ears with flashes of ms-matched eyes. He had no idea who she was but for years he had searched the faces waiting for her he knew she had to be real or was gonna be. When he first had the dream he had gone to Max about it he didn't even know vampires could dream. Max not only assured him that vampires could dream but explained that the dreams where of their destined mates the one who was to spend eternity with them. He knew Paul and Marko had thought that Star was his mate as a lot of the locals thought she was his girl but only Dwayne knew the truth. She had caught him feeding so he had no choice but to kill or turn her and Max had order her turned. Old daddy dearest had wanted a daughter to go with his boys.

His thoughts were interrupted by the thud of one of his brothers landing next to him. When he felt the reassuring hand on his shoulder he knew it was Dwayne out of all three of his brothers Dwayne was the one he defiantly wished actually was his brother. " You to huh? " David gave a small nod as he offered a cigarette to Dwayne which he took gladly. " This time was different man this time I actually caught her and we fell to the ground but before she could look up I woke up." He growled in frustration and threw down his cigarette to crush it under his boot. Dwayne clapped him on the back " Maybe it is a sign my brother that she is near. I think mine might be as well for mine was different as well." Dwayne to was always chasing his girl but instead of chasing her across moonlight beaches. He was pushing through dancing crowds of people that were blocking him from the single girl dancing by herself in the middle. Her copper waves glinting gold in the lights of the street lamps as icy blue eyes twinkled like the stars as she giggled ' Dwayne dance with me I need you. ' " Tonight they had finally parted and I got to wrap my arms around her." Their conversation was interupted by Paul and Marko's arguing apparently Paul had smacked Marko in the face when he stretched. " Hey you two shut up and get down here it's time to feed " Storming out of the alcove David headed out of the cave for his bike as Dwayne went to wake up Laddie and Star. Laddie Dwayne felt so guilty for the boy being turned Max had gotten it into his head that Star was only refusing to turn because she wouldn't be able to have children. So to lure her they had been ordered to grabbed the young boy and feed him from the bottle Star had been horrified. She had yelled until she was blue in the face how they had taken the boy from his loving family.

Dwayne snorted *Yeah loving * Laddie's father had been a drunk that beat the boy nightly. His mother not caring as long as it wasn't her passed out from to many prescription drugs to take the edge off. Shaking her awake he ignored the glare he got as with a smile he picked the boy up helping him to climb onto his back for a piggy ride. Once they had all reached the bikes Dwayne hopped on and felt Laddie tighten his hold " Can I get cotton candy tonight Dwayne please?" Dwayne smiled and nodded as he watched David stiffen as Star climbed onto the back of his bike. Of course only Dwayne knew how David truly felt about Star even she was convinced he was in love with her the arrogant little thing. With a roar of the engines they all took off Paul and Marko howling into the night.

Back with the girls they we're having a good time they had ridden most of the rides and danced in the streets to the music not caring about the stares. Right now they were taking a break to get something to eat from one of the stands. Reign had shooed Tempest off to find a place to sit that's when she heard it. The roar of the motorcycles turning she looked as The Lost Boys started to pass her. As soon as she saw David, Reign got an evil smirk and just couldn't stop herself. " Nice bike there Billy Idol!" David turned his face to glare at her and almost lost control of his bike shocking Reign. When his eyes snapped onto hers she felt like this freezing fire spread through out her body only turning when the vendor coughed to get her attention. Turning from David she ordered two foot longs one with every thing the other only nacho cheese her ears trained to the fading sound of the motorcycles.

Tempest had found a little bench and was laid out resting her feet. She waited for Reign to bring her some food when she was shocked by the sound of screeching tires close by. Turning to the sound her eyes practically were swallowed into the coal black eyes of the one and only Dwayne. She struggled to try and breathe as it felt like her heart wanted to jump from her chest to run to its true master. She blinked when a hand waved in front of her face as her sister shoved a foot long at her. " What are you looking at?" Reign turned and blushed as she noticed the Lost Boys standing there. " Hey if you girls like em big I got a king size for you. " Paul shouted at them only to receive a punch from Dwayne and a growl from David. Reign snorted and yelled back " Sorry we're not in to cocktail weenies. " This caused the smirk to wipe right off of Paul's face as the rest of the gang laughed at him. Finishing as quick as they could with out chocking the girls threw away their trash and headed off to the carousel. The sound of four pairs of boots and a scoff from somewhere alerted them to the boys following.

As David rode onto the boardwalk he was not in a good mood again they had tried to get Star to feed and again she had refused. So to say when he heard " Nice bike Billy Idol! " he was about to rip out their throat then and there. That is until he turned and saw her standing there with her curls moving with the wind. He was so shocked he almost lost control of the triumph which made the guys chuckle and Star hiss in his ear. As he passed he kept his eyes on hers the whole time quickly taking in the face he had longed to see finally. * She's beautiful and so tiny I bet she barely reaches my chest * He growled when the vendor caused her to turn away from him but at the same time grateful. *Now to just find a place to park the bike and ditch Star. *

Dwayne had noticed what had happened an understood completely that tiny girl was his brother's mate. * I knew that had to of been a sign when the dream had changed does that mean that my mate is here as well? * When they had found a place to park the bikes Dwayne had let Laddie down ready to distract Star so David could go to look for the girl. That is until he turned and locked eyes with those eyes. Dwayne felt like if his heart still could beat it would of if she wanted. His eyebrow went up when he noticed David's mate getting the attention of his own. Did this mean they knew each other looking to David he saw him staring back at him thinking the same.

David couldn't help but smirk when he saw his girl approach as soon as he parked. However when she headed for the girl on the bench his eyebrow went up and he turned to look at Dwayne. By the looks Dwayne was giving bench girl he could only assume she was Dwayne's mate this could make things easier. If they could get one to turn the other might follow with out trouble. David's thoughts were interupted when he heard Paul shouting "Hey if you girls like em big I got a king size for you". Immediately he felt his temper flare as he wanted to rip his brother apart. * How dare he she is MINE! * It took every once of control David had to stay where he was and just growled a warning. He could also see it took Dwayne some control to make contain his own temper but couldn't help the temptation to slug the junkie. Leave it up to his pixie though to bring his smile right back when she answered " Sorry we're not into cocktail weenies." Both David and Dwayne busted out laughing while Marko snickered. He wanted so bad in that moment to run right up and mark her there in front of everyone secret be damned. When he noticed them leaving he started to follow with out question " David where are you going? Just leave them alone." David turned to growl at Star " Stay out of it Star what I do is none of your business. Come on boys and Paul hands off their mine and Dwayne's." Paul threw up his hands as a sign he understood why Star huffed and grabbing Laddies hand walked off somewhere. Together the Lost Boys walked quickly after the little pixie and her friend.

_( Ok I'm stopping here cause my fingers were starting to cramp up LOL hope you enjoyed this I just wanted to justify why Laddie might of been turned cause that was the only thing I never understood. Again thank you for your reviews and to the three new followers Chapter Five: You Spin Me Round and Round )_


	5. You Spin Me Round and Round

**Changing** **Fate**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for the Bloodwyn Twins._

_Summery: Ever since they were little the Bloodwyn sisters have loved vampires and it's all due to one movie The Lost Boys. So now when a gypsy sends them into the world of Santa Carla: Murder Capital of the World will the girls be able to change the fate of their favorite vampires or perish with them. _

Chapter Five: You Spin Me Round and Round

Both the girls practically ran up onto the carousel " I want a black one " Reign said as she straddled a black carousel horse. Tempest hopped up onto the white one next to it " Are you sure we shouldn't ride on one of the benches the up and down motion might make your skirt fly up. You are wearing panties right?" Tempest busted out laughing when Reign lifted her skirt to flash a pair of black lace boy shorts at her. " Reign I show didn't need to see that dude." Reign giggled and did a little shimmy on her horse. " You were the one that asked so it's your own fault." a chuckle behind them caused Reign to turn around and blush " I certainly enjoyed the sight myself." Leaning on a horse behind her was David the rest of the boys around him. " Yeah why don't you give us another peep their red?" Paul asked wiggling his eyebrows only to be back handed by David. " Shut up. If she's showing them to anybody It'll be me." Reign couldn't help the smile that formed at those words " Really now see I don't remember agreeing to that. I don't even know your name?" It killed her to have to lie to him but then again he probably wasn't going to be out right about being a vampire himself. " I'm David and these are my brothers. The brunette is Dwayne, The creeper is Paul, and then Marko." He held out one leather clad hand out to her. " No last name huh? I'm Reign Bloodwyn and this is my twin sister Tempest." She said as she placed her hand in his expecting him to shake it. So she just about melted right there when instead he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. " Twins but you guys don't look anything alike" Paul said in confusion. "Cause were Fraternal nimrod" Tempest answered staring at Dwayne as he stared right back.

David shot Dwayne a look twins their mates were twins this couldn't have been better if they planed it themselves. " So you aren't from around here are you? I've never seen you before." she gave a slight squeak and gripped the pole to her horse when the ride started before she turned back to him. " No we're from a town in Indiana. We just graduated so as a present our parents gave us a trip to a place they knew we always wanted to go." David moved closer being sure to place one hand on the back of her horse. Strategically over the edge of her skirt holding it down as the other gripped the pole just above her hands. " That was nice of them where they at I'd like to thank them. " Reign giggled as she leaned her head on the pole looking into his eyes " They let us come alone. " David laughed and moved his hand on the pole to cover both of hers. " Even better you liking Santa Carla so far? " she nodded and looked at their hands before looking back at him " More and more by the minute I might just have to stay forever if the guys are as hot as you."

Reign noticed the quick flash of gold in his eyes at that comment " Now why would you need another when you can just have me? " Reign raised an eyebrow at him " Your girlfriend you rode in with didn't seem like the sharing type." He just chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist as he leaned against her horse " That was just Star there's nothing between us I swear. I prefer red heads anyway." He winked. Reign let out a huge sigh in relief as she lifted a hand to run her fingers through the spiked hair of his mullet which felt like silk. " What a coincidence I prefer blondes myself I hear their more fun." She watched as David closed his eyes at her touch and she could of sworn she heard purring.

Dwayne taking the lead from David approached Tempest as she had her eyes trained on him the whole time. " It's alright you know you can relax I won't bite unless you want me to." When she laughed he could of sworn it was like hearing bells to him. " Well I'm pretty yummy so it's your loss. Nice shirt by the way". Dwayne laughed and playfully flexed his arm " Thanks I designed it myself " This caused her to laugh more. " So Tempest huh that's a name you don't hear everyday?" She gave a fake wounded sound " I happen to like my name thank you it means storm " Dwayne leaned onto the head of her horse " I never said I didn't like it. I think it fits you perfectly you seem as though you could be as wild as a raging storm."

Tempest leaned closer placing a hair that was in his eyes behind his ear " You have no idea big boy. " She just couldn't believe she was this close to him it was like a dream. " So the little boy is he yours?" She watched as he shrugged his shoulders " He's kinda all of ours but I take care of him the most besides Star. She was the girl with us." Tempest nodded and moved her hands down close to his arms. " I love little kids me and Reign both. Back home we use to make extra money baby sitting. Do you mind if I asked how he ended up with you guys?" she watched as he shook his head and grabbing up one of her small hands in his big one. " Not at all. Laddie that's his name was from an abusive home and I just couldn't leave him there when I found him. So I just took him I figured he'd be better off with me I know you might see some flyers with his face on them but please don't tell anyone." The way he looked at her she had never seen him so vulnerable " I would never wanna take Laddie from you I Promise."

A cough from the beside them alerted the two couples that the ride had stopped as they all turned to see Star standing there holding Laddie's hand. " Dwayne he said you promised him a cotton candy and he refuses to let me get it for him. " Although she was talking to Dwayne her eyes were on David and Reign. Dwayne straightened up and helped Tempest from her horse as David did the same for Reign. " Star this is Reign and Tempest Bloodwyn they are twins. Girls this is Star and Laddie they live with us." David said. Star watched as both Reign and Tempest knelt down til they we're level with Laddie. " Hi aren't you a cuttie. " Reign said as she ruffled his hair. " Don't you guys ever give him a bath the poor thing is covered in dirt. " Tempest scolded as she pulled some wipes from her pocket and started to clean the boys face and hands. " There now that's better. Now lets all go and get you that cotton candy. Me and Reign's treat. " Laddie smiled and releasing Star jumped up into Tempest arms as her and Reign stood up. When they started to pass Star leaned over and hissed into Reign's ear " If your smart you'll take your sister and leave now. " Reign growled practically biting her tongue as she turned to Star " If your smart you will never say that to either me or my sister again. Cause if you think your friends tempers are bad honey their saints compared to us." Star just shook her head " Don't say I didn't warn you."

David had heard Star's little warning whether it was jealousy on Star's part or a warning of 'Look out their vampires' he didn't know. That didn't mean it didn't tick him off though thankfully Reign took it as jealousy and spit fired a warning right back. She was like a little kitten and she had no qualms about showing her claws she was absolutely adorable. * Nothing compared to us huh * He was almost tempted to tick her off just to see how fiery his little kitten could be. Wanting to get her as far away from Star and put that beautiful smile back on her face. He just slung an arm about her shoulders then leaned down using his other arm to swing her up into his arms with a squeal " DAVID!". He chuckled as he tossed her into the air a bit and caught her she was so light " Yes?". He watched as she just shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck " Moving a little fast there aren't you?" Placing his forehead against hers he winked " I love to go fast."

Dwayne watched with a smile as Tempest walked with Laddie on her hip. The boy was a little big to be carried this way but if she wanted to he wasn't about to stop her. Every once in awhile she would pretend she was going to drop him which was making the boy giggle. He had never seen Laddie take to anyone this fast except for him which just proved how special his princess was. " Which color you want?" Tempest pointed out the pinks, and blues and green sugary clouds to the boy. " Blue it taste the best " he heard Laddie say. He watched as she reached into her pocket to pay the vendor before handing the biggest blue one he had to Laddie. " You know that much sugar will make it hard for him to go to sleep later. " he watched her shrug as she gave him an evil smirk " I'm not the one putting him to bed tonight. " Dwayne laughed as he grabbed up Laddie placing him on his shoulders before twining their hands. " Gee I'm glad I'm not Star and don't get any of that in my hair boy. "

_( There you go some romantically goodness for you my lovely reviewers. Please keep the good reviews coming as I quite enjoy them. I hope this chapter was up soon enough for you David Lover ;) Next Chapter: No Place Like Home )_


	6. No Place Like Home

**Changing** **Fate**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for the Bloodwyn Twins._

_Summery: Ever since they were little the Bloodwyn sisters have loved vampires and it's all due to one movie The Lost Boys. So now when a gypsy sends them into the world of Santa Carla: Murder Capital of the World will the girls be able to change the fate of their favorite vampires or perish with them. _

Chapter Six: No Place Like Home

Don't you just hate it when every thing is going so perfectly and you feel like nothing could go wrong only for your first problem to come up. Yep that's a icky feeling one the girls were about to feel right now. They were all having a good time walking about the boardwalk Reign had finally gotten David to put her down. After explaining people could probably see up her skirt. He still how ever kept his arm about her waist. Much to Dwayne's displeasure Laddie had gotten his cotton candy into Dwayne's hair. So Tempest had him sitting down trying to pick out the sticky nuisance. They were all trying to ignore the sulking Star when suddenly every thing around the girls just froze. The waves had stopped churning in mid air, People stood like statues, and all sound was silenced.

" Tempest what's going on?" Reign was growing frightened as she started to rub David's cheek hoping that would snap him out of his frozen state. " I have no idea Reign. " Tempest answered as she was clapping and waving her hands in front of Dwayne's face. Both girls scream and tried to jump into their guys arms when the firmilar voice came out of no where " Do not be frightened my darlings it's only me." Standing before them was none other than Esmeralda. Reign placed her hand on her chest as she growled " Freaking A ! did you have to scare the crap out of us. Why is everyone frozen and what are you doing here?" Tempest got up close to the Gypsy's face. " Look if you've changed your mind and come to take us back to can forget it we are staying and changing things. However if your little relative Star doesn't watch it shes gonna get a fat lip." Esmeralda just held up her hand " SHhhhhhhh I've not come to take you back you belong here not where you were. I am sorry if I have frightened you but there is a bit of a problem back at your home."

Reign approached the gypsy grabbing her sister's arm " Problem what problem no one is hurt are they?" Esmeralda smiled and shook her head. " No deary nothing like that but it seems one of your relatives is refusing the mind wipe. No matter how much I try my magic isn't working and she keeps insisting you are real." Both girls looked at each other and groaned "Ember" she was their baby cousin from their dads side. A year younger than the girls she was still in school so had no reason to come on their trip with them. No matter what they did Ember insisted on tagging along and like the girls she loved The Lost Boys but she was obsessed with the vampire killing Micheal. " So what are we suppose to do?" Tempest asked you could tell she was very frustrated. " I have no choice but to bring her here with you and wipe out her memory as well." Reign stomped her feet like a spoiled child " But that's not fair this is our destiny! " Tempest gave her sister a one armed hug. " If Esmee here has no choice there is nothing we can do. Besides do you really want Ember to unlock mom and dad's memories and have them try to force us home?" Reign grumbled " No I guess not. " Tempest messed up Reigns hair and nodded to Esmeralda to do her stuff.

Untying another bag off that glitter sand from the waist of her skirt and getting a nice hand full she through it into the air. The girls watched as it swirled and the sparkles grew brighter and brighter until there was a blinding flash that caused them to cover there eyes. Standing before them was a young girl of twenty years of age she wasn't much taller than Reign only being Five foot even. She like the twins had a well rounded figure that was well noticed from a pink camisole top over a pair of black denim shorty shorts. On her feet lacing up all the way to her knees was a pair of pink and black healed high tops. Her hair was a straight golden blonde that was cut short about her shoulders to frame a round face. She had an average peach complexion with a small pointed nose with a classic peachy bow mouth. It was her eyes that were her most outstanding feature as they were a shocking violet-blue. " What the hell? Where am I? Reign Tempest is that you Whats going on?" Reign pulled their hotel key from her vest and placed it into Ember's hand. " We can't explain now. Go down the boardwalk a little ways and you'll find a motel room three thirty- three. Wait for us there and we will tell you everything then. Hurry before everything unfreezes."

Seeing the look on her cousin's faces she knew they meant business so gripping the key to her chest. She ran for the hotel only stopping to give one shocked look to The Lost Boys before Tempest pointed to keep going. " Do not worry girls I do not think she will cause you to much trouble after all their has to be a reason her memory would not forgot you two. As for Star I really do not want her harmed how ever I have been watching and I do not like the looks she has been giving to Reign. If you can spare her I will be great full but if she should force your hand I will understand." with those final words Esmeralda disappeared and the girls hurried to get back into place for when everything unfroze.

David blinked a bit and held Reign closer to him he didn't know why but he just had the feeling something strange had happened. Something that seemed to upset his kitten as well as her sister " What's wrong? you look upset." He watched as she was looking at her feet not wanting to meet his eyes. " I just remembered our cousin was suppose to come up and join us. I bet shes waiting at the hotel and she'll probably be to tired to wanna come out so we have to get back to the hotel." To say he was disappointed was an understatement he was hoping to bring her back to the cave and get her to drink from the bottle. " It's alright kitten I'll just catch you another night." He watched as she slowly looked up to see his eyes " You swear your not mad?" David chuckled and using his gloved hands lifted her face to him completely at you kitten? Not possible." Not wanting to tempt himself to much he leaned down and kissed her forehead. Neither noticed Star satisfied look behind them.

Dwayne however did and grew angry * You better not interfere Star you can not come between a vampire or his mate its suicide* " Are you really sure you both have to leave? " He pulled Tempest into his arms hugging her close. " Yeah I'm afraid we both do or else we will never hear the end of it. Ember can sometimes be a spoiled brat." Dwayne sighed into her hair watching it fly from his unneeded breathe " Well be sure to meet us tomorrow night then by the carousel or else we will hunt you down and drag you to our home to make sure you never leave again." He smiled as she giggled obviously believing this was a joke. * If only you knew how serious me and my brother are my princess * With one last hug he watched as she left dragging her sister with her. So with frustrated steps they went back to their bikes to head back to the cave. Dwayne watched growling as Star made sure to sit closer and hold on to David just a little tighter. * Enjoy it why you can little girl that won't be your place after tomorrow. *

Reign and Tempest stormed into their room full of fury. " Ember do you realize what you could of done! You almost just ruined everything." Tempest screamed at the girl sitting on one of their beds as Reign got on the phone to ask for an extra bed to be brought in. " Don't yell at me I was worried. One minute everyone knows who you are then I go to ask your mom if shes heard from you and she looks at me like I'm crazy." Ember stood to get into Tempest face. " Don't even try to give me attitude right now pipsqueak you don't want me to get any madder at you." Ember bit her lip obviously she wanted to say something but knew better " Where the hell are we anyway and who were those guys they looked just like Keifer Sutherland and Billy Wirth?" Tempest growled " You dear baby cousin are in Santa Carla Murder Capital of the World and those guys were the vampires David and Dwayne." Ember's mouth just dropped as she sat back on the bed. " And you were all lovey dovey with them they are murderers." Reign moved forward to slug her but Tempest stopped her. " They are good guys and only kill for survival thank you. " Ember rolled her eyes " What ever when do we all get to go home?" Tempest signed and rubbed her temples " We don't once here there is no going back. Welcome to your new home Ember you have to choices either you turn or you become vamp food choice is yours. " They watched as a million emotions ran across Ember's face as she came to terms with what she had been told before a smile spread across her face. " I'll turn if I can have Micheal." Tempest shook her head but nodded " If you can get him away from Star and make him turn he is all yours." As soon as the bed arrived the girls had decided to go to bed tomorrow they would have to take Ember shopping as she didn't have anything.

_( Well here's chapter six one of my friends was feeling left out so I had to figure out a way to add her into the story. Once again thank you for your lovely reviews just keep hitting that button and showing my story the love. Next Chapter: Frogs Give You Warts )_


	7. Frogs Give You Warts

**Changing** **Fate**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for the Bloodwyn Twins._

_Summery: Ever since they were little the Bloodwyn sisters have loved vampires and it's all due to one movie The Lost Boys. So now when a gypsy sends them into the world of Santa Carla: Murder Capital of the World will the girls be able to change the fate of their favorite vampires or perish with them. _

Chapter Seven: Frogs Give You Warts

The next morning the girl woke up a bit early and dressing in simply shorts and tanks in Ember's case borrowed they went to hit the stores. They had bought a tons of clothes for not only Ember but them as well of course. The girls had for the moment forgiven Ember but they planed to get back at her for almost messing things up they just had to wait for the right moment. " Hey Reign did you see the way Star was looking at you last night she was ticked. " Ember said " Yeah her face was frozen in the ugliest scowl it actually suited her " Tempest laughed. Reign snorted " Like I care what Star thinks. You know Esmeralda basically gave us permission to take care of her if we wanted. I guess she realized maybe Star isn't so great after word. Besides she's acting like I stole David from her when shes planing to bump him for Micheal." Ember faked gagged " Not if I get my hands on him." Tempest looked at Ember " So you think you will be able to handle living here for ever as a vampire?" Ember shrugged " As long as I have you to and Micheal I think I can. Although I'm not happy about having to feed from people but I guess its no different from eating a hamburger. " They jumped when they heard Reign squeal.

" Look the tattoo parlor is open." Ember looked at Reign like she was nuts " So why you so excited?" Tempest catching on grabbed Ember and started dragging her to the parlor. " Well if your going to be one of us you need a tat. Say good by to your virgin skin Em." Ember shook her head but it was no use as she was out numbered. " Alright alright but Rea has to design it I don't trust these guys." Reign laughed as she jumps up asking for a piece of tracing paper and some of their special outline ink. Standing there the artist handed her the items and watched in awe as she drew what looked like ripping flesh. Growing from the flesh was a twisting black rose that started to fall into a kind of bend as though weighed down by the dripping blood. " Perfect what do you think Ember?" Ember looked it over and smiled " I love it where should I get it ?" Tempest lifted her shirt and slapped it from her left hip and angled it to where it bending onto her mid back. " There which chair?" all three girls look to the tattoo artist who pointed it out and had Ember lay down. " Your pretty good there red you ever think of being a tattoo artist?" Reign just smiled and shook her head " naw I hear it pays squat but thanks for the offer." She watched the guy shrug as he finished it up in know time. He gave Ember instructions on how to take care of it as they paid then the girls left.

They maybe went two feet from the parlor when they heard what sounded like shouting coming across the walk way. Standing there trying to get their attention was the frog brothers looking at each other the girls crossed the street and followed the boys into their comic store. Right away the Rambo wannabe slapped a copy of 'Vampires are Everywhere' right into Reign's chest. " I know you girls are new our uncle runs the hotel. Thought you could use that and you might wanna stay away from those guys you were around last night." Reign's eyebrow went up as see proceed to crush and crumple the comic book into her hand " Why do you say that what have those boys ever did to you?" Edgar narrowed his eyes at them as they crushed the comic he just gave them. " Nothing but if I had vampires sniffing around me I'd want to be warned." Tempest, Reign, and Ember all looked at each other before looking at Edgar " Vampires? What makes you so sure aren't they suppose to be make believe? I think you've been reading to many comics or smoking whatever your parents have over though. " Edgar glared at Tempest " Hey you wanna get your throat ripped out be my guess and don't listen no skin off my back."

" Hey punk you watch how you talk to my cousins before I take you over my knee." Ember got into his face and taking the crumpled comic from Reign through it into his face. " We won't be needing that but if we are sure to see a vampire we'll send them your way. If you think you can handle them." Wrapping her arms through that of her cousins she ushered them through the door away from the Frog brothers. " Ok you guys are right those little jerks need to go but how are we gonna do that? Should we wait until Micheal and his family get here or before?" Reign shook her head " No we can't let them tip off Sam about the guys that's what got them into the whole mess remember. I saw we just tip off the guys you know the whole you aren't gonna believe what I was told thing." With that the girls decided to get something to eat so went into the pizza shop they could feels eyes on them the whole time from the Frog brothers.

After they had finished eating they decided that what they were wearing was fine so they dropped off their bags at the hotel and made their way to the carousel to wait for the boys. It didn't take long after the sunset before their was a roar of fours motorcycle engines making their way to the carousel. Reign and Tempest squealed when they saw the boys and Reign was happy to note that David had made Star ride with Paul. As soon as David saw Reign he opened up his arms and she had no hesitation before running to him as he picked her up and swung her around. " Did you miss me kitten?" Reign smiled and jumped up to wrap her legs around his waist so he was holding her. " What do you think?" David laughed and bounced her carrying her over to the carousel. Tempest who had more control than her sister was just leaning against the railing as Dwayne approached and slid his arms around her waist. " What about you Princess did you miss me?" Tempest just reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck before bringing his ear down to her lips. " Always. "

" So Is the hottie blonde your guys cousin?" Both girls turned to see Paul was leering over Ember before she grew angry and punch him right in the crotch. " Yeah hottie blonde's name is Ember and don't even think about. " Star snorted as she crossed her arms " Great another one. " David just growled and set Reign down " Star why don't you take Laddie and go find something to do I really don't wanna put up with you at the moment. " Star just narrowed her eyes at Reign and grabbing Laddie's arm * More like practically ripping it off *Laddie thought stormed away. " I noticed she wasn't on the back of your bike this time." Reign said flicking at his earring which she didn't realize til now was some kind of feather. " Well no I need that space free for when my girl decides she want's a ride." David said and he hugged Reign to him. Tempest could see that Dwayne was not happy at the way Storm had grabbed Laddie and neither was she. " If I ever see her touch him like that Dwayne I swear to god I'm going to kill her. Just cause shes jealous of Reign and David is no reason to man handle Laddie." Dwayne took deep breathes he didn't want to loose his temper in front Tempest. He knew he could never hurt her but he didn't want her to be frightened " Don't worry princess I'll handle it." They were interrupted by Ember getting their attention " Uh guys those Frog dorks are staring at us. " When they all turned to see the two boys they laughed as they took off running back into their comic shop.

" Whats so bad about them?" Marko asked as he sat himself on the railing next to Ember. " Nothing really their just weird they we're trying to tell us today how they are Vampire hunters and that they exist. They even tried to tell Reign and Tempest you guys were vampires. " The guys were so busy looking at each other in alarm they didn't notice the girls winking at each other. " Really you don't say? Well this is kinda boring what do you say we all head to our place and have some fun. " David said as Marko jumped down and looked to the girls. Reign,Tempest, and Ember looked at each other they knew to leave with the guys would me tonight they would be given the bottle where they ready. Reign nodded as Tempest smiled encouragement. " What about Star and Laddie? " Ember asked Dwayne looked at her and winked " We'll just send Paul and Marko after them later you in?" Ember gave one last look to her cousins before she answered " I'm in." With a holler Paul picked up Ember much to her regret and placed her on his bike before sliding on.

David climbed onto his bike but before Reign could climb on he pulled her to him. He just looked into her ms-matched eyes before using on hand to hold her chin"David what are you..." He just leaned down and closing his eyes pressed his lips to hers. It was the most incredible feeling he had ever had in his whole entire life and un-life. He felt like he was bathing in the warmth of the sun with out having to worry he was gonna burn up. Pulling away he opened his eyes to see her blink hers open and smiled " Come on baby lets go home. " Reign wordlessly nodded and fanning her self climb onto his bike and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Dwayne wasn't about to be upstaged by his brother so instead of allowing Tempest to climb onto the back his bike he just pulled her into his lap. " I don't think this is safe Dwayne?" He just twined his fingers into her hair and smashed his lips into hers swallowing the gasp that escaped. As soon as he felt her relax and wrap her arms about his waist inside his jacket he pulled away and looked into her eyes. " Just trust me and hold on. I'll never let anything happen to you." She just smiled and held him tighter. Looking at David as they started their bikes they both reached an agreement through their mental link. Tonight the girls and their cousin would drink and as soon as they past out from the change Frog legs was on the menu.

_( Well here you go chapter seven your lucky I almost cut this short then had a blast of energy to continue. Next Chapter: Blood Wine and Frog Legs )_


	8. Blood Wine and Frog Legs

**Changing** **Fate**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for the Bloodwyn Twins._

_Summery: Ever since they were little the Bloodwyn sisters have loved vampires and it's all due to one movie The Lost Boys. So now when a gypsy sends them into the world of Santa Carla: Murder Capital of the World will the girls be able to change the fate of their favorite vampires or perish with them. _

Chapter Eight: Blood Wine and Frog Legs

Reign was having the time of her life as David wove the bike in and out of the trees. It had been a long time since she had been on a motorcycle her and Tempest had been practically born on one. Their dad had own a Harley Davidson but when the girls we're ten their family had fallen onto hard times and their dad had to sell his baby. Her favorite memories were when her dad would come home from work and take her, Tempest and Ember on rides around the neighborhood. Of course David was more daring than her dad but she didn't mind " You still back there Kitten?". David had turned to smirk at her " Yep I'm just enjoying the ride. " She squeezed him tighter as he laughed and leaned up to kiss him on the spot just below his ear. She could of sworn she heard him growl and she was sure he shivered a bit " Keep that up Kitten and we might not make it to my place. " She giggled and nipped his ear earning another growl " Promises promises. " She wrapped her legs around him and squealed as he popped a wheelie and drove faster.

Tempest was snuggling into Dwayne's chest watching the flashes of green,brown, and black with the occasional headlight from one of the other boys bikes. Making sure she had a good hold she tried to move so that she would be straddling the bike facing him. " Careful princess I Don't want you to fall. " She looked up into his black eyes and smiled as she scooted closer and he groan while crossing his eyes. " Oh like that do you? Should I wiggle some more for you? " She gasped as he reached up a hand to pull at her hair. " What you should do is behave until I can get you home. " raising an eyebrow she just scooted closer getting a growl and bit him on his scruffy chin. " Yes sir. "

Ember was not having fun at all Paul was freaking nuts just because he couldn't die didn't mean so couldn't yet. Plus he was using every chance he could to feel up her legs and she would have to risk falling off to smack him. " Will you knock it off. " Paul just laughed and wiggled his eyes " Awwww come on you know you like it." Ember snorted. " Yeah you wish pervert. " She turned as she heard a chuckle beside them. " Come on Paul stop being a creeper she's not interested." Marko winked at her causing her to blush why she didn't know. " Dude she's just playing hard to get. No girl can refuse me." Ember shot Paul a dirty look. " You wanna ride with me instead? You'll have to jump over though? " Marko asked as he held his arm out to her. * Mmmmmm either I stay with the hands on perv or the one trying to be a gentleman* With out another thought Ember reached out allowing Marko to pull her from Paul's bike onto the back of his. " Hey no fair I saw her first Marko." Marko just chuckled and encouraged her to wrap her arms around him tighter. " Thank you " He looked back at her and smiled " No problem. ".

All to soon it seemed they were pulling up to the cave as the boys were helping them down from the bikes. David seeing Paul was the only one with out a girl * She must of switched over to Marko's well can't blame her really. *. " Paul go get us some food we'll take the ladies down. " Paul grumbled as he revved his bike and left. Knowing that Paul was going for hopefully Chinese gave Reign the best idea " Why don't the rest of you go on down I wanna talk to David really quickly". Tempest gave her sister a look before it dawned on her what she was doing and laughing pulled Dwayne to follow Marko and Ember's lead. * Poor Ember well you had it coming. * David looked at Reign and placed his arms around her waist " Well if you wanted me alone kitten we could of just came here with out the rest of the gang. " Reign blushed and shook her head " No no that's not what I wanted, well it is what I want just not at the moment. Well really I wouldn't mind having it right now but..." She was cut off by David laughing " It's alright kitten I was just teasing whats up I saw that little sexy wicked face you made." Reign breathed a sigh of relief " Well me and Tempest hadn't really expected our cousin to show up we didn't know until last minute. So we are kinda miffed at her hoarding in on our trip although know that shes here were happy to have her but the girl still needs punished. But me and Tempest are terrible at practical jokes so I was wondering if you and the boys could play it and we'll follow along?" David laughed * She's just to perfect. Well I didn't really wanna play my tricks on her and Dwayne would kill me for messing with Tempest so why not * " Anything for you Kitten" Reign squealed and jumped up into his arms to kiss him as he carried her into the cave.

David watched as Dwayne lit the trash cans that provided them with light and the girls looked on witch awwww. " Once back in the day this was the hottest hotel for miles but they screwed up they built it on the biggest fault line. So when the big one hit San Francisco the ground opened up and swallowed it whole. Now it's ours" He said as he flopped into his wheelchair and pulled Reign into his lap leaning in to sniff her neck. *She smells so good just like the jasmine flowers that use to grow wild back home * " Well I love it " David smiled at Reign and pulled her into a kiss trying to use his tongue to pry her lips open. * I just can't keep my hands off of her I hope she drinks cause if she doesn't I'll bite her to make sure she turns. I know already I won't be able to live with out her. * they were intruppted by Paul " Feeding time heads up." David caught the box of rice easy enough and winked at Reign before holding out the box to Ember.

Dwayne was sitting on the couch with Tempest laid out next to him with her head in his lap running his fingers through her hair. He was trying to listen to David's speech about the hotel but all he wanted was just to drag her to the bed they used for Star and Laddie to sleep and mark her but he was afraid to mark her as human would hurt her. " What are you thinking about? You look angry." He stared down into her eyes and pulled her up to sit into his lap " I'm not angry princess I'm just frustrated cause we're not alone. " Tempest giggled and started to kiss up and down his neck. " I think you've been around Paul to long your starting to sound like a horn dog. " Dwayne just pulled her close licking her face playfully making her laugh " Woof ". They just busted out laughing more when at that moment Paul showed up with the food " Feeding time heads up. " He watched in curiosity when her watched her rub her hands together evilly as David held a box of rice to Ember * I hope he won't play his tricks on Tempest as well. *

Marko just couldn't help but stare at Ember she looked so firmilar to him but he just didn't know where. It wasn't the hair so much as it was the eyes she had the eyes of his intended mate that gorgeous violet-blue but the hair was all wrong. His mate was suppose to have black hair not blonde "Why are you staring at me I thought you weren't a creeper like your friend?" Marko reached up his hand to bite on the claw on his thumb " Sorry you just look like someone I know except she has black hair." Ember smiled and leaned close as though to tell him a secret. " Actually so is mine but I bleach it to make it this color. People use to tease me calling me Elizabeth Taylor asking me where my white diamonds and black pearls are. " Marko's eyes widen in shock this was his mate but then why didn't it show her as blonde unless the dreams where suppose to show them in their natural state. He had always seen her sitting on a window seat calling to him ' Marko where are you? ' but no matter how many times he tried he couldn't get her attention. He needed to talk to David and Dwayne normally he would Paul but this was serious and Paul would just tease him. * Speak of the devil and he appears * " Feeding time heads up ". Marko wanted to warn her but knew he couldn't Reign and Tempest were obvious shoe ins David and Dwayne had told them all last night they were their mates. Since he didn't know til right now that meant Ember had to be tested.

Everyone's eyes were on Ember " No thanks you I don't really like rice. " David chuckled and keeping a hold on Reign leaned closer " Come on its rice how can a million Chinese people be wrong. ". Ember knew what David was gonna do she had hoped her cousins would of stopped him but she guessed not * This must be my punishment for ending up here *. Deciding to suck it up she took the box and started eating " So Ember who you liking those maggots? ". She looked up "Huh?" she glared when Reign giggled and looked back at David when he spoke. " Maggots Ember your eating maggots. " Taking a huge gulped she looked down and their they were dozens of yellow squirming maggots " Oh God ". She furiously handed off the box to Tempest who leaned her head back to start stuffing her mouth full of the creatures " Yummy you sure you don't want them cuz?" Ember shook her head as the boys all had looks of amusement. " Here Ember you can have some of me and David's noodles. " Reign leaned over to offer her the box as David signaled Marko to get the bottle. " Reign their worms." Reign pulled back to look in the box " Really you sure? ". She watched as Reign used her fingers to pull the slimy creatures out and started to feed them to David " Reign no!" and grabbed the box. " They're only noodles Ember." and that's all she saw to noodles as Reign, Tempest and all but Marko was laughing as he handed THE bottle to David. * Thank god it's almost over.*

She watched as David took a drink and shivered before handing the bottle to her " Here this will get the taste out of your mouth and settle your stomach." As she reached for the bottle they heard a shout " STOP ITS BLOOD" standing there was the annoying Star obviously when she realized the boys weren't at the boardwalk she had grabbed Laddie and ran for the cave. David, Dwayne and Marko looked at her ticked off beyond belief as Reign and Tempest stood up and pulled Ember to her feet still holding the bottle. " Blood huh? Cool." Reign said as she took the bottle and putting it to her lips took a huge swig before handing off to Tempest who followed her lead. When Ember was holding the bottle again she hesitated after this there was no going back and their was no guarantee she'd have Micheal. " Go on Ember drink be one of us." she looked up staring into Marko's hazel green eyes. She doesn't know why but something just told her to listen as she tilted her head back and drank. Suddenly the boys all started chanting and hollering usher the girls out of the cave pass a very angry Star.

The girls were so dizzy from the blood they didn't even notice when they ended up on the all to firmilar railroad tracks. " What's going on?" Ember blinked holding onto one of the guys " Ember wants to know what's going on. Marco what's going on?" She sung around to see David trying to steady Reign. " I don't know. What's going on Paul." when Marco sounded so close she looked up and realized that's who she had a hold of. " Wait a minute. Who want's to know?" Paul made her jump when he appeared out of no where to close to her but Marko just pulled her into his arms and growled at him. " Ember want's to know." Dwayne was standing behind Marko holding Tempest. " Well in that case see ya sweetie " Marko said before he seemed to fall off the tracks cause Ember's heart to jump as tears came to her eyes. " Ye haw cowgirl " With a snap of his fingers Paul followed. Dwayne kissed Tempest gently before he two followed as David guided the girls more to the edge of the tracks and jumped. " Reign, Tempest, and Ember come on down!" all three girls looked to see the boys laughing and horsing around as they hung on to a rod. Reign and Tempest shrugged and they swung down to hang by David and Dwayne. Knowing the train would be by soon Ember hurriedly climbed down between Paul and Marko nearly getting Paul's boot to her side. " Watch it creeper. " They all laughed as David looked to Ember " Fun huh?" Ember growled and tried to tighten her grip " Oh yeah like a barrel of monkeys. " This caused Marko to chuckle in her ear which finally got her to smile. " Perfect timing " she heard David say as the train came and started shaking them first off was Paul with a yell. Marko winked before he to followed Paul his hand making a motion for her to come to him.

She turned to see Tempest and Dwayne join hands as they fell " TEMPEST! " She looked to David and Reign " It's alright just let go your one of us now. ". She watched as Reign put her arms around David's neck and kissed him as he let go to wrap his arms around her waist. " REIGN!" She tried to climb back up but she couldn't her arms hurt to much then she heard it Marko's voice like he was right next to her. " Shhhhhh munchkin I'm right here to catch you. I'll never let you fall remember. Do you trust me?" looking down into the fog she took a deep breathe before closing her eyes. " Yes Marko. I don't know why but I do." and with that she let go falling into the fog.

The boys all hovered to the ground three out of the four holding a girl. " You've certainly grown attached to the that one Marko. " Paul teased which earned him a hiss from his bestfriend. " She my mate Paul I didn't recognize her cause he dyes her hair blonde when its suppose to be black." Paul just shrugged his shoulders * Oh well I wasn't really interested anyway *. "Now what David? Do we take them back to the Cave?" Dwayne asked holding Tempest close laughing as she snorted before going into a light snore. " No Star's there we can't risk her telling them before they are ready what we are. Besides I'm hungry and craving the blood of two certain vampire hunters aren't you." The boys all smiled before flying toward the boardwalk. That night it was a good thing the girls were heavy sleepers cause the night was filled with the screams of two certain boys and their drugged out hippie parents.

Back at the cave Laddie was watching Star throw a tantrum throwing things left and right. " Those stupid girls don't they realize what they've done. Especially that Reign I was safe before she came along David wanted me and wouldn't let nothing happen to me now what. I've got to find a way to kill them destroy them all including David no one turns their back on me no one." Laddie had never been more afraid of Star in his life. He loved the boys David,Paul, and Marko were like his uncles while Dwayne was he daddy. He even loved the new girls he could picture Reign and Ember as his aunts and thought Tempest would make a better new mommy than Star. * I've got to warn Daddy *.

_( Wow I think this is the longest chapter I've written so far but there was so many Ideas I just had to put them all in. I was in a big debate about who to put Ember with but a reviewer helped me decide although I'm still gonna play abit with Ember before I let her give into Marko I think. Yes finally the Frogs are gone. Next Chapter: Meeting Mr. Max Video )_


	9. Meeting Mr Max Video

**Changing** **Fate**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for the Bloodwyn Twins._

_Summery: Ever since they were little the Bloodwyn sisters have loved vampires and it's all due to one movie The Lost Boys. So now when a gypsy sends them into the world of Santa Carla: Murder Capital of the World will the girls be able to change the fate of their favorite vampires or perish with them. _

Chapter Nine: Meeting Mr. Max Video

The sun was just beginning to set when the girls had decided to wake up. The last of it's rays were burning their eyes " Ouch I didn't think it would be this bad. " Reign whimpered. Tempest groaned and placed her pillow over her head " My god it feels like my eyes are being poked with hot pokers.". Ember stood up to close the curtains over the window when she noticed a lot of commotion outside " Um hey guys looks like something major happened. Cops are swarming the boardwalk around Frog's Comics." Jumping up Tempest and Reign ran to the window hiss with the setting sun's light before they could focus. " Wow you don't think the boy's?" but as soon as Ember said this they knew it had to of been. " Well can't say they don't listen right?" Both Ember and Tempest couldn't help but laugh at Reign's comment. Grabbing some jeans and t-shirts of various designs the girls pulled on some boots and headed out to get a closer look.

They watched as the cops drug out four body bags. One however wasn't zipped all the way and when one of the medics nearly tripped it knocked a slashed up bloody arm out. Seeing the blood made each of the girls growl as they felt the beginning of the hunger pains to feed. " Tragic isn't it? They think it might of been some gang bangers. Knowing those boys and their delusions they might of offended them and this was their punishment. " The girls turned to the voice that spoke only to see... " Hi I'm Max I own the video store just up a ways. ". Ember immediately hid behind Tempest as Reign held out her hand to him " I'm Reign Bloodwyn this is my twin sister Tempest and my cousin Ember.". Smiled and shook Reign's hand * It's like Ice funny how I never notice that with David * " Pleasure to meet you. Are you here for vacation or just moved in?" Reign smiled as politely as she could they still weren't sure about keeping him around " Well we came for vacation but we were actually thinking about finding a place and staying. We really enjoy it here." Max clapped his hands together in pleasure " That's marvelous and I bet that would just make my boys happy as can be." Reign's eyebrows shot up at this. In the movie Max never claimed the boys as his until the end when he revealed himself as the head vampire "Your boys?". Max nodded as she started to usher the three girls to his store " Yes I have four I've seen you girls with them for the past three nights. They of course aren't really of my um how to put this delicately my loins. Their more adopted and I've seen that David,Dwayne, and Marko has taken quite a shine to you three. Much to the displeasure of my daughter Star but she will just have to get over it." He chuckled as they entered Video Max.

" Well we don't really care how Star feels shes just being a jealous spoiled brat. She only is mad cause David prefers Reign to her and frankly I don't blame him. Of course a guy is gonna want a girl whose more open than a cold fish like her." Tempest said she wanted to test Max see if he would be against them or not. " Max laughed as he leaned against his counter " Well put young lady and I totally agree we've spoiled her far to much. It's time she realized that she can't have her way besides David was never really hers to begin with the only reason she is in the family is because I willed it so." Tempest smiled " So your not going to warn my sister of your daughter's man then?" Max shook his head " Oh no far from it. I was hoping to encourage all three of you in your pursuits of my boys as I hope to welcome you to the family soon." Ember's slight fear of him was fading * I guess he's really not so bad but why is he talking like I'm already dating one of his boys?* " Well I as far as I know am not seeing one of your boys sir just my cousins." She noticed Max frown at her slightly before he wiped it away and placed a hand on her shoulder. " I felt for sure you were with Marko. However if you say your not I guess all I can say is give the boy a chance. I know for a fact he already cares for you deeply and I think you might for him as well your just fighting it for some reason. Don't fight it Ember it will only cause you unnecessary pain that can be avoided. " They were interrupted by the sound of the bell over the door signalling a new customer before the boys walked in much to Max's displeasure.

David was slightly worried they had stopped at the girls hotel room to pick them up but they weren't there so parking the bikes they started to comb the boardwalk. He, Dwayne and Marko growled a bit when they saw the girls inside Max's store so they entered quickly. David walked right up to Reign and wrapped her up in his arms squeezing her tightly to him " Ouch to hard. Be careful baby my tummy kinda hurts right now. " David gently place a hand to her stomach " Your probablly just hungry Kitten." Dwayne chuckled at David's comment has he approached Tempest and lightly kissed her on the forehead noticing she was sweating " Your feeling a bit feverish princess. " Tempest managed a weak smile to him as she laid her forehead against the cool skin of his chest. " I'm fine sweetheart we're probably just coming down with colds or something. " He nodded knowing what it really was she was coming down with. Marko jumped up on the counter pulling Ember as far away from Max as he could as he checked over. " You to huh love?" Ember gave him a confused look before she shrugged " Well its better than munchkin." Max coughed getting their attention " I know I've told you boys not to come in here but there is something I think we need to discuss. Will you ladies be alright out here feel free to look around if you like." The girls nodded as Max ushered his boys into the back office.

David sat up on Max's desk as the rest of the boys stood facing him as he yelled into their faces " What the hell warranted you four to slaughter the Frogs last night?!" David gave an irritated sigh " The two boys confessed to our girls they were vampire hunters and claimed they knew for a fact we are vamps. We didn't mean to kill the parents but they walked in we had no choice." Of course that part was a lie but David wasn't gonna tell Max that. Max nodded satisfied he couldn't be angry with his boys for protecting their secret " Whats the deal with those girls I noticed they've drunk from the bottle the almost vamped out as they wheeled the Frogs out from their store." Dwayne coughed to get his attention " They're our intended mates. Well me David and Marko's poor Paul has been whinning about it since the we dropped the girls off last night." Paul gave him a shove. Max smiled obviously he was happy for his boys finding their mates he couldn't wait for his to come and he had a feeling she would soon. " Don't worry Paul I'm sure she'll show up eventually. Now what about Star how has she been taking this I noticed her fowl mood lately and the girls don't seem to fond of her." Marko started biting on his thumb claw as he answered " Well there might be a problem with her. When we returned to the cave it was trashed more than usual and Laddie had warned Dwayne she was saying awful things like wanting to harm us.". Max growled it was obvious he regretted lately them kill Star " Just keep a tight eye on her is she here with you?" The boys all shook their heads. " No David ordered her to stay at the cave for trashing it in the first place and get it ready for when the girls join us." Paul said bored. Max smiled as he signaled the boys to follow him out of the office and back to the girls who were all rubbing their stomachs from pain.

Reign was whimpering is hurt so much that people were staring at her. Which ticked her off enough to growl at them til they turned else were looking at her sister and cousin she noticed they weren't much better. Tempest was knelt down on her hunches banging her head back into the counter trying to distract herself from the pain. Ember was actually practicing lamaz breathing as if she was in labor to ease the pain. When the saw the boys come out of the office they all three turned to give them the deadliest glares they were possible of shocking the boys slightly. " Oh my I think you should take them to get something to eat boys. Just to help settle their stomachs. " David nodded as he approached Reign actually hesitating touching her when she growled at him. " Shhhhhhh kitten I know it hurts but don't worry I'll take you to get something to make it all better." He smiled when she actually whimpered in answer and snuggled into him. " Please make it stop David it feel like my stomach is ripping apart." Dwayne walked over to Tempest lifting her into his arms flinching when she let out a cry. " It will be alright princess" Tempest groaned as she looked at him " Less talkie more fixing the problem. " Dwayne chuckled but stopped quickly when she growled. Marko looked at Ember funny as she kept breathing like that " Is that really helping?" Ember looked at him and snarled " Am I ripping your nuts off right now?". Marko gulped " No" he squeaked " Then it's helping." she snapped and she carefully walked following the others and Marko cautiously tried to help her Paul laughing at him the whole time. Max just chuckled shaking his head * They are gonna have their hands full with those girls *

Quickly the boys got the girls to the bikes as they searched the beach for a secluded rowdy party thankfully they didn't have long to look. Dismounting a pulling the girls off they guided them to the party goers stopping before they got to close. " Their is something we have to tell you girls something important. "David said and looked at Dwayne and Marko who nodded at him to continue. However before he could open his mouth Reign interrupted him. " We already know remember? The Frogs told us and then Star confirmed it when she said the wine was blood. We never said we didn't believe them and we don't care that your all vampires. So can we please feed now?" David, Dwayne and Marko couldn't believe it they knew. The girls knew they were vampires and drank from the bottle anyway even Ember who hadn't had more than a day to form her attachment to Marko. The boys smiled and laughed as they hugged the girls tightly and led them to their meal for the night. " Hey are those girls ok? " One guy and his buddies had approached obviously believing the girls were drugged or something. " Their fine just hungry. Go on girls eat up." Hearing David they didn't need to be told twice as they gladly launched at the nearest victim and fed their mates looking on in pride before they joined in on the feast.

Max could feel the connection once the girls had fully turned and smiled with relief. He just knew when he looked at them they would be different better than Star * Finally I have daughters real daughters. * "Hello could you help me this little boy seems to be lost and I can't find his mother. " When Max turned around his smile grew even bigger there standing before him was his destined mate with her adorably cute short red hair. " Hi I'm Max how can I help?"

_( Well there is chapter nine I wanted the girls already turned for when Micheal and his family showed up and no he hasn't seen Star yet keep in mind with the girls there things are suppose to be changing were the girl changed them or not. Next Chapter: Naughty Naughty Little Star ) _


	10. Naughty Naughty Little Star

**Changing** **Fate**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for the Bloodwyn Twins._

_Summery: Ever since they were little the Bloodwyn sisters have loved vampires and it's all due to one movie The Lost Boys. So now when a gypsy sends them into the world of Santa Carla: Murder Capital of the World will the girls be able to change the fate of their favorite vampires or perish with them. _

Chapter Ten: Naughty Naughty Little Star

David and the boys were busy ripping up the bodies as the girls were finishing up their last victims as newborns they required more blood than the boys. As soon as Reign was done she had started to wipe off her face looking to Tempest and Ember " Did I get all the blood off?" Both girls looked up from were they were draining their victims. Tempest then busted out laughing so bad that blood came out her nose and this cracked up Ember even more. " What? Whats so funny do I have blood on the my nose or flesh in my fangs?" Reign asked using a now french tipped claw to pick at her fangs. Tempest tried to settle down shaking her head " No No No its not that. Its just um well no don't freak out." Reign stomped her foot motioned for them to quit stalling and tell her already. Ember laughing so hard fell onto her butt in the sand catching the guys attention at their antics " What Tempest is trying to say is your Hectochromia carried over to your vampire face. You have one yellow eye one orange. " As Dwayne, Marko and Paul heard they looked straight at Reign and busted out laughing as they saw Ember was right. Reign shifted her face back into its human form as tears had began to form her sister had never laughed at her condition before. Seeing Reign about to cry David walked over and gathered her into his arms and hissed quieting down the others. " Shut up it's not funny besides I think it's absolutely adorable kitten. It makes you more special and beautiful to me and you weren't the one that just had blood come out your nose." Reign chuckled at Dwayne and Tempest growl but David ignored them. Ordering Paul to throw the rest of the bodies into the bonfire while he Dwayne and Paul took the girls back to the hotel to get their stuff.

Meanwhile back at the cave Star was furious * Grounded as though I'm some unruly child. How dare they commanded me to stay here when I should be the one on the back of David's bike. I was here first he turned me first. Well if they think I'm staying here they have another thing coming. *. " Laddie come on we're going to the board walk. " Laddie looked up from where he was playing with a wooden horse Dwayne had carved for him. " But Daddy and Uncle David said that we had to stay here cause you tore up the cave and they couldn't watch me." Star growled and walked over grabbing the toy and threw it across the room. " Dwayne is not your daddy. David, Marko, and Paul are not your uncles. They are not your family they took you from your family. So stop acting like they give a crap about you they don't you were a plaything. I gift to me and I will not have you disobey me now come on." Not caring of the tears falling from the boys face she grabbed him up but his jacket and out of the cave heading to the boardwalk. Once there she dragged him to the tribute band concert looking around for the perfect guy. * If David wants me to turn then fine I'll find some one to feed from that would put an end to that little witches game and make me his favorite again.* She didn't notice Laddie sneak off at a run tears still streaming down his little face * I've got to find daddy *. It didn't take her long before she noticed a boy staring at her and sent him a flirty smile and motioned him over. " Hi I'm Micheal whats your name?" She looked at him coyly through her lashes " Star. " She watched as he licked his lips. " It's kinda loud you wanna go for a ride my bikes not exactly the best but it's still a sweet ride." Star nodded and followed him away from the concert. " Lead the way Micheal." She didn't notice Max watching on in anger as she passed while Micheal's mother Lucy pointed him out as her eldest son.

The boys and the girls were walking up and down the boardwalk laughing and joking around. Finding it epically funny as Paul kept getting shot down by each girl he tried to flirt with. " It's not fair you guys get three hot chicks right into your laps and I can't even get one." Paul pouted causing them all to laugh more. Ember knew that statement should have irritated her she never said she was Marko's but everyone kept assuming she was. No what irritated her was the fact that it didn't irritate her she had made this change for Micheal but she couldn't denigh the the pull she had towards Marko. Her thoughts were interrupted by Tempest " Dwayne isn't that Laddie? I thought he was suppose to be back at the cave with Star waiting for us." Dwayne growled as he pulled her along with him the rest of the gang rushing to keep up. " He was." Dwayne immediately swept the boy up and quickly started to wipe away the tear tracks on his face. " Daddy Star was so mean to me. She said that you weren't my new daddy. That you and Uncles David, Marko, and Paul weren't my family. That you didn't care what happen to me and that you only took me in as a gift for her. " Dwayne and Tempest both growled. Tempest pulled the boy from Dwayne and cuddled him close " Don't you dare listen to that stupid girl. Of course Dwayne is your daddy and the boys are your family and uncles. They love you very much and so does me and aunt Reign and aunt Ember." Laddie looked up wiping at his eyes and smiled " Does this mean you are part of the family now and my new mommy." Tempest nodded smiling as the boy cheered. " Laddie did you come here by yourself?" Dwayne was glad the boy was smiling now but their was still the issue of why he was here. " No Star dragged me here she was over by the concert when I got away." Dwayne looked at David who was furious " Laddie ride you ride with uncle Paul we need to go teach Star a lesson." They all rushed to the bikes.

Star was just about to get on the back of Micheal's bike when she heard the roar of four motorcycles. " Star? Where you going Star?" When she turned her head there was David and the boys the girls with them. She glared at Laddie as he tried to hide behind Paul earning growls from Tempest and Dwayne. * Great now one of them is trying to take my toy away.* " Micheal was just taking me for a ride David. Right Micheal?" When all eyes turned to Micheal they noticed he was staring at Reign. * What! No! What is it about that fat frizzie haired ms-matched eyed freak*. Micheal couldn't believe it when he heard the guys voice next to him * Of course she has a boyfriend. * But when he turned he noticed a girl already on the back of the guys bike. * Wow* He thought Star was beautiful yes but this girl was more so. She had a more softer face not all the harsh lines Star had she seemed delicate breakable you just wanted to take care of her and treasure her. * What the hell is a girl like that doing with the Sid Vicious wannabe?* " Hi I'm Micheal what's your name?"

Reign's eyebrow shot up when she realize he was talking to her and she could feel David stiffening in her arms as he started to growl. " Her names Reign but shes off limits." David was not happy * Who does this punk think he is hitting on my mate. SHES MINE!* He could feel Reign running her fingers into his hair trying to calm him down. * She must sense how close I am to ripping this kid apart.* Marko himself wasn't very happy he could feel Ember stiffen behind him when they noticed Micheal seemed to be attracted to Reign. * She can't be jealous could she? Shes suppose to be my mate can't she feel it the pull between us* He was so angry he revved his bike to let off some steam. Ember was completely ticked but not for the reason she should be. She should be mad that Micheal was apparently interest in Reign instead of her. She should be mad that Star was practically all over him when that's where she wanted to be. She wasn't what she was mad at was the gull this little punk had at hitting on her cousin who was clearly in a relationship with David. Did this boy have no morals he couldn't of been stupid enough not to realize she was taken. * Come to think about it. In the movie he didn't seem to care Star seemed to belong to David either. Oh my god all this time I've been in love with a home wrecker.* She jumped when Marko revved his bike out of nowhere. * What upset him? * Leaning close to his ear she whispered just enough to where she know his vampiric hearing would pic it up. " Calm down baby I'm upset by his gall to but this is for David and Reign to handle." and kissed his ear it was in this moment seeing how Micheal really was she decided to give in to Marko. *He would never be dishonest to steal another man's girl. * Marko couldn't explain the relief that washed over him at knowing Ember's reaction wasn't jealousy and reached back to plant an amazing toe curling kiss on her.

David was about ready to just let this boy become Star's dinner even if she had betrayed them to come here until he felt Max in his head. { Do not kill the boy! He is the eldest son of my soon to be mate. I Know it will be hard but you have to turn him it's the only way I'll get my Lucy. Please son I will never ask another thing of you and once he's turned he'll see Reign isn't meant for him. If were lucky he'll even take Star off our hands.}. David growled and mentally told the rest of his gang which earned a growl from his mate bringing a smile to his lips. He knew he had nothing to worry about but it was still good to know his mate preferred him. " You know were Hudson's Bluff is?" Micheal shook his head " I'll never be able to beat you.". David just laughed " You don't have to beat me Micheal you just have to keep up. Besides Star needs the ride our bikes are full." With that he revved his bike and took off as Micheal started his while Star smiling got on the back. She wasn't foolish enough to believe that David was jealous over here but she hoped that she could use this boys attraction to Reign to her advantage.

Micheal followed the boys gunning his engine he hoped he could beat captain peroxide maybe if he did Reign would notice him. He smiled as he managed to pass the first two guys the bleached blonde girl on the back of the one with the circus jacket growling at him. * Well sorry if I don't go for blondes barbie.* As he started to pass the brunette guy and his girlfriend with the odd brown hair he noticed her shaking her head at him in warning. * Oh god like the bleached blonde wonder is really that bad if he is thats all the more reason to get Reign away from him.* Finally he caught up to David he turned to shoot a glance to Reign only to find her glaring at Star. Could this mean she was jealous and found him attractive after all * YES *he gun his engine even more passing them up. " Micheal look out!" Star screaming snapped him to face forward. He swerved falling to the side and sliding to a stop at the cliffs edge as the guys stopped perfectly a foot behind him. Frustrated he kicked from out underneath not caring if Star was hurt and ran up to David punching him in the face. " You and me right now. Just you! Just you!"

Reign growled at Micheal as she jumped off the bike to push him away from David and turned to craddle his face in her hands. Thank fully he wasn't bleeding David smirked and leaned forward to kiss her gently on the lips whispering to where only she can hear. " Relax kitten it will take more than that to hurt me Vampire remember." Reign giggled at herself she had just reacted as any concerned girlfriend would she completely forgot that vampires didn't get hurt as much as humans. If they did as long as it wasn't a stake to the heart,Sunlight, or holy water they healed fast. David helped her get back on his bike before looking to the still fuming boy in front of him " How far you willing to go Micheal?" Soon the gang was leading Micheal down into the cave. The girls squealed in delight as they brought their things in from the bikes and through them into the corners they knew where their mates things resided. David went through the same speech he had for the girls before sitting into his wheelchair pulling Reign into his lap.

" You hungry? Paul go get food." It seemed like he wasn't gone for more than an hour when he returned. " Best thing about this place you ask for it and you get it. Rice?" David offered the box to Micheal who refused. " Come on Mikey how can a million Chinese people be wrong?" Reign taunted as Micheal finally excepted the box. As the watched him eat Reign tried to hold in her giggles causing David to shush her gently in her ear " How are those maggots Micheal?" Micheal looked up at him in confusion before Reign leaned in close. " Maggots Micheal your eating maggots." He started spitting as he threw the box causing everyone to laugh at him. David squeezed Reign to him chuckling " Come on it was just a joke here have some noddles?" David offered him the open box laid next to him before Micheal shook his head. " There worms." Reign nodded to Marko who nodded back and went to get the bottle with Reign as David's mate that made her just as in charge as David. " Worms ?" David held some of the noodles and started to feed them to Reign who ate them gladly to the protest of Micheal. Reigned laughed and kissed David as he turned to Micheal " Their only noodles Micheal. " When Marko came back he handed the bottle to David as Reign took the noodles and stood up as David took a drink and shivered. " Here drink this Micheal be one of us?" All three girls turned their attention waiting for Star to warn him it was blood. So imagine their shock and anger as she handed the bottle to Micheal and smiled " It's like nothing you've ever tasted.". Micheal gave one last look to Reign much to David's displeasure before he took a huge swig. As soon as they were sure he was under the influence of the blood the boys had kissed their girls goodbye promising to be home before the sunrise and left the girls at the cave with Star.

Reign was quick to wrap her clawed hand around Star's throat and slipping into her vampire face slammed her into the cave wall. " I don't know what the hell your up to but it stops now! David is mine get that through your head he doesn't want you he never wanted you. Max told me that himself." Star struggled against her hold hissing back at her. " Your lying David did want me before you came. It's all your fault why he doesn't want me now." Ember laughed as she and Tempest approached in their vampire faces from anger as well. " No Max told us everything you were only turned cause he wanted a daughter not because David loved you. David want to kill you make you dinner its Reign he loves no one else.". Star growled at Ember but even she couldn't denigh maybe she was right David always tended to do what ever Max wanted. Tempest then wrapped her own hand around Star throat " And another thing unless you want me to rip your head off you will never lay another hand on Laddie or tell him that bull you were feeding him earlier again. He is my son now so hands off my little boy or you'll be begging Dwayne to pull me off of you." They let her drop to the floor as she rubbed her sore neck why they all found something to do. Reign sat down to start drawing portraits of the gang to decorate the cave and add a girly touch to this obvious bachelors cave. Tempest grabbed her guitar and started to put Laddie to sleep with an old lullaby their grandfather taught her. But Ember just kept her eyes are Star she just knew this warning wouldn't be enough to scare the foolish girl so she had to keep an eye out. She wasn't about to loose Marko after just deciding to be his.

_( Whew another long one again to many great idea's I just had to cram in LOL. Hope you enjoyed this for any Star lovers please please don't kill me for making her so mean to Laddie but I just wanted to get the point clear how evil she was becoming due to her jealousy. Plus I don't like her! I'm not gonna say what went on with the boys cause come on we know the drill also I'm warning you their might be some lemony goodness in the next chapter I'm not sure guess you'll find out. Next Chapter: Mate Marks and Secret Plans )_


	11. Mate Marks and Secret Plans

**Changing** **Fate**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for the Bloodwyn Twins and all other oc's._

_Summery: Ever since they were little the Bloodwyn sisters have loved vampires and it's all due to one movie The Lost Boys. So now when a gypsy sends them into the world of Santa Carla: Murder Capital of the World will the girls be able to change the fate of their favorite vampires or perish with them. _

Chapter Eleven: Mate Marks and Secret Plans

Thankfully the boys were back an hour before sunrise laughing and playfully shoving each other about. " I take it everything went well at the tracks did he get hit by the train?" Reign asked hopefully as David lifted her and placed her to straddle his lap. " No he didn't get hit by the train but I love the way you think kitten. But he did scream like a little girl when he finally lost his grip on the rod we were all hanging from." This caused Reign and everyone else to bust out laughing as they pictured it or remembered. David saw from the corner of his eye where Star was crouched trying to stay out of everyone's way and growled. " shhhhhh it's ok baby me and the girls already put her in her place" Reign soothed and ran her fingers through his blonde hair. God he loved it when she did this vampires tended to be more animal like than humans and it felt like he was being petted. " You have no idea what that does to be kitten. " Reign lifted an eyebrow and gave an evil smirk. " Does my big bad wolf like to be petted. " She whispered into his ear causing a growl as he griped her hips tightly. " You know we are home now Big Boy we can ms-behave all we like." David grabbed a fist full of her hair and kissed her harder than he ever had before but Reign didn't seem to mind. No instead she gripped his hair just as tightly biting into his lower lip earning a satisfied groan from David. " Star you and Laddie are sleeping in here tonight. Tempest and Ember the boys will show you where we all sleep." David said as he through a laughing Reign over his shoulder. " David man she just turned can't you even wait until tomorrow night?" Dwayne teased earning a growl from his brother. Reign just laughed harder and playfully swatted David's behind causing all but Star to laugh.

Reign squealed as David tossed her playfully onto the bed chuckling as she bounced slightly sending some of the pillows off onto the floor. Taking off his jackets and gloves he started to crawl onto the bed kicking his boots off. Reign giggled it was like he was stalking her as if she was prey and grabbing a pillow she smacked him with it gently. " Your lucky I love to be man handled Mr. " David laughed as he grabbed the pillow from her and smacked her with it before throwing it away and pulled off her shoes to lay next to his. " See kitten that is why we are so perfect together. I like to be rough and enjoy it when its rough. " He then pretended to bite into her neck causing her to giggle even more before starting to leave small open mouthed kisses. Reign arched her neck giving him more access as she ran her hands down his back pulling his shirt from his pants to slip her hands inside. David shuttered as he felt her claws on his back as he lifted her leg to wrap around his waist. " This would of been better had you worn that little skirt I met you in." Reign just snorted tugged on his earing with her teeth " Awww poor baby you have to work harder then." David growled and kissed her deeply. It seemed like no time at all and yet like forever before all their clothes were gone and they could finally feel skin on glorious skin. " Reign baby before we go any further I need to know if there's been anyone else. As much as I hope I might be your first I know its unlikely and honestly I'd rather not cause you that kind of pain." Reign looked into his eyes and sighed. " I wish you could be but no their was a boy but it was a mistake I knew that right after I never loved him not like I do you. " David nodded and kissed her " Wait wait shouldn't we use something?" David chuckled " Reign baby we're vampires we can't have children." Reign made an Oh face before David proceeded to unite them in every way mind body and soul. Just as the sun was finally rising a vampiric roar could be heard as David bit into the neck of his mate showing the world she belonged to him before surrendering to sleep.

Star was not happy about this if they were mated it meant nothing she could do would break them apart. No now they would both half to die the only way to do that would be to manipulate Micheal into feeding. Using what gifts she had as a half vampire and nearly zapping her energy in the process she entered Micheal mind and caused him to have a dream that would make him seek her out. A few hours later a scared Micheal walked into the cave which appeared to be empty except for Star. " Star where is everyone? Whats going on? What is happening to me? The sunlight hurts my eyes. I'm hungry but food doesn't taste right. I swear my reflection looks like it's disappearing and I almost attack my little brother Sam." Star shushed him and encouragingly sat him on the couch with her. " You must be quiet Micheal they will hear you." Micheal looked at her confused and looked around again. " Who will hear me Star no one is here. " Star shook her head. " They are here they are just resting. Their vampires Micheal they hide in the catacombs of the day to sleep and then feed at night." Micheal snorted. " Vampires right and I suppose you are one to?" he said sarcastically. " No I am only a half vampire I was suppose to kill you to turn completely but I couldn't I fell in love with you at first site."

Micheal ran a frustrated hand through his hair. " Do you realize how crazy this sounds right? Vampires and half-vampires don't exist Star." Star could feel herself getting angry but had to stay calm she had to look innocent. " Then how do you explain what is happening to you. There is no other explanation Micheal I am a half vampire and now so are you. " Micheal turned to her slapped her. " This is your fault your the one that brought me into this told me to drink from that bottle was that even wine at all." Star shook her head " No it was blood David's blood he is the king vampire the only way to stop the change is to kill him. I didn't think you would kill him for me so I figured if you were changing as well you'd kill him then." Micheal sighed " So the only way to stop this is to kill him and then everyone is free. " Star stood and smiled at him " Yes you and I would be free and little Laddie but the others must die as well even Reign they are fully turned. " Micheal was disappointed he was hoping to win Reign over guess that was out of the question now. " Alright I'll do it but your sure this is what we have to do?" Star smiled " Yes it is and once you free us I'll be yours completely if you'll have me." He wasn't David but he would do. Micheal smiled and pulled Star to him kissing her deeply " You must go now they will try to come for you to feed tonight but you must resist. If you feed there is no going back." Micheal nodded and left as Star finally went to sleep neither of them noticing Laddie had been awake the whole time. Sneaking into the catacombs he tried waited as he stared up at his mommy and Daddy. They were hanging upside down from an old pole next to Uncle Marko, Aunt Ember, and Uncle Paul. Pretty soon the poor little guy couldn't stay awake anymore as he to drifted to sleep on the cold dirty floor.

As the sun was setting Tempest stretched out and cried out when her hand smacked into someones face. " Ouch Princess that wasn't exactly the wake up I was hoping for." Tempest giggled and leaned over to kiss him before he wrapped his arms around her and they nearly landed on their adopted son. Tempest gave Dwayne a curious look to which he just shrugged before he bent down to wake up the boy. Laddie opened his eyes and immediately jumped into his daddy's arms " Daddy Mommy Star is planning something really bad. That Micheal guy showed up and she tricked him into thinking Uncle David was the head vampire instead of Grandpa Max. She's gonna have him kill all of you." Tempest growled didn't this woman have a brain. " Don't worry about it baby we will deal with Star. Now you go onto wanna the couches in the main room and get you some more sleep."

Laddie nodded and did as his mommy told him. To gain some privacy Dwayne led Tempest into a different catacomb and punched one of the walls causing some dirt to fly. " Star just doesn't think. Micheal is only a half vampire unless he gets an army behind him David will kill him and her for betrayal. Max's orders be damned." Tempest came up behind him and started to rub the tension from his shoulders. " Don't worry baby. Now that we know we can make sure he feeds and turns stop her plan in it's track. " She pulled off his jacket and started kissing his shoulders and back. She could feel the muscles tensing and dance with each touch of her lips " So Dwayne do I still have to behave or is it finally time to be naughty." Dwayne growled and turning around he hauled her up slamming her into the wall before kissing her. " You princess are playing with fire teasing me like that. " Tempest smiled and wiggled against him " I've always been a bit of a pyro." Dwayne growled and ripped her top from her. " I liked that shirt and unlike you I can't go topless.". Dwayne chuckled as he hurriedly removed her pants and underwear as he undid his own " Like I would let you princess. I'll replace it." With out another word he joined them and rode her until she felt stars bursting behind her eyelids.

Ember fell from where she was hanging from the loud roar not to far off and the slight gasp that followed with the sent of blood. Marko was laughing from where he was still hanging " Guess that makes us the only ones that haven't mated yet now." Ember groaned and stood up rubbing her sore behind as Marko jumped next to her holding her close. " How the hell could Paul sleep through that?" Ember motioned up to where Paul was still asleep and Marko just chuckled and shook his head. " Paul is a def metal head he listens to that type of screaming normally. Come on lets go finished watching the sunset. " He started to lead Ember into the main room and out of the cave. " Isn't that dangerous the sun is still up. " Marko shook his head " Naw it's nearly all the way down it might sting a bit but can't really burn us. " Together they walked down to the beach that lead off into the ocean " I heard a rumor once that Vampires couldn't cross running water." Marko laughed and kneeling down splashed her. " Holy water that's the only water that is dangerous So unless all the water in the world gets blessed were safe. Also avoid direct sunlight sunset and sunrise are cutting it close but won't cause much damage. Garlic really doesn't do much it just smells really really bad to our sense of smell. Crucifixes are annoying and can burn to the touch but that's about it. Stake to the heart is the surefire method anything else we can survive it just might take a lot of healing after." Ember nodded and she laid down in the sand. " Thank you professor good to know." Marko laughed and laid out over her. " I just want you to be safe Ember after all I waited for ever for you to come to me I don't wanna loose you now." Ember gave him a confused look. " Why me?" Marko sighed and started to play with the button of her jeans. " From the time they are turned if a vampire hasn't found their mate yet they will dream of them. When David would dream he saw Reign and Dwayne would see Tempest. When I would dream I saw you." Ember gasped and to think she almost ruined this by wanting Micheal instead. " Well then I guess there's only one way to make this official and I always wanted to make love on a beach under the moonlight." Marko smirked and proceed to fulfill her wish his roar swallowed by the sound of the crashing waves.

_( Well I'm gonna leave you off here as I'm not feeling to well today but I still wanted to make sure all my faithfull reviewers as well as any newbies had the update they hoped for I hope there was enough lemon to satisfy but not enough to gets me in trouble to where I would have to change the rating. Next Chapter: But You Must Feed )_


	12. But You Must Feed

**Changing** **Fate**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for the Bloodwyn Twins and all other oc's._

_Summery: Ever since they were little the Bloodwyn sisters have loved vampires and it's all due to one movie The Lost Boys. So now when a gypsy sends them into the world of Santa Carla: Murder Capital of the World will the girls be able to change the fate of their favorite vampires or perish with them. _

Chapter Twelve: But You Must Feed

Reign woke up to the feeling of kisses all up and down her neck and shoulders. " Didn't you get enough last night?" She asked opening her eyes to stare into David's. " I'll never get enough of you kitten epically sense now you are truly mine forever." he said as he stroked the mark on her neck the mating mark was the one wound that would never disappear. " This isn't fair you know I have a mark and you don't. " Reign teased as she ran her fingers through his hair. " But kitten in all fairness you'll never have to worry we vampires are very very loyal to our mates the mark is to warn off other vampires who would try to harm you." David said as he to began to play with her own curls. They were interrupted by a knock on the bed post and turned to see Paul with his eyes covered. " If you to are done getting your jollies together Dwayne and Tempest have something to tell us all before we go to get young Micheal for his first feeding." David growled in annoyance before throwing a the pillow underneath him at his brother. " Well then leave us alone so we can get dressed. If I catch you peeking at Reign even once I'll rip out your eyes and you'll have to stay here until they grow back." Paul gulped and nodded as he tried to leave the room smacking into the wall before feeling his way out. Reign couldn't help but laughed as she stood to get dressed " Shoot all my clothes are out in the main room where all your stuff is." David shrugged as he got dressed " So just put on what you had on. " Reign kicked him in the butt " Unlike you I don't fancy wearing the same thing over and over now go get my clothes. I'll even let you pick them out." David growled grabbing her foot giving her toe a playful nip before doing as asked " Yes dear. I swear its like I'm an old married man now stuck with my ball and chain." He laughed and ran out of the room as Reign started throwing pillows after him.

Before long Reign found herself dressed in her pleated jean skirt that sparkled with the black lace corset. Yet her vest was replaced with a little leather jacket that had a glittering hello kitty on the back with a gold bow and instead of boots she had a pair of black pumps with gold heals. Pulling on her black lace gloves she glared at her mate " What is it with you and this skirt? and why the this jacket?" David smiled as he pulled her close " I already told you easier access and the jacket has some kind of cat on it to match my kitten." Reign rolled her eyes but giggled. Turning to her cousins she notice their outfits as well and busted out laughing " You let your guys pick to huh?". Tempest was wearing the shortest pair of daisy dukes she owned they were so tiny her bottom practically fell out of the back. Her top was also a corset but instead of black lace it was crushed red velvet with ruby false buttons down the front. Also on her feet were a pair of red velvet pumps that had red crossing velvet to wind up to tie mid calf. Topping it all off was a leather jacket in a military stile that had red threading design. " Yeah I like it he has great taste huh? " * Of course Tempest wouldn't mind this much skin.*. " Well Marko is never choosing again ever. " Reign turned to Ember and couldn't under stand why she would be upset she was the most covered out of all of them. She was wearing a white silk corset that had white thread fringe with a pair of white jeans that had rips all up the front of the legs when she turned to glare at her mate Reign noticed on the back as well. On her feet was a white pair of silk pumps that had jeweled mock bows and her jacket was a a crotchet sweater tied by a single ribbon. " Whats so bad about it ?" Ember looked at her as if she was insane " We are going out to feed and I'm in all white." Reign blushed * Of course white stains easily whoops *.

Reign felt David hold her close trying to hide the fact he was laughing at her " It's alright kitten it just shows how easy you are with the turn. Which makes me very very happy. Just be sure to be extra careful Ember maybe even have Marko give you his jacket until your done." Marko just shrugged and went ahead and placed his jacket about his mate's shoulders as she slipped it on. " Now Dwayne what was this news you had..." David was cut off by Dwayne shaking his head and motioning to the still slumbering Star. " I think we should stop by Max's shop first and tell him as well." David nodded as they headed out to the bikes and took off for the boardwalk.

Max was leaned over the counter flirting with Lucy teasing her about how he couldn't wait for the next date since their first one last night had been interrupted by her youngest son. When he heard the motorcycles of his boys stop at the front of his store and sighed as the bell signaled their entrance. Turning her glared at them but not before offering smiles to his new daughters " I thought I told you never to come in here. ". " Can it pops we really have something we need to tell you. It's important about our sister." Max sighed. * Why must Star continue to be so difficult.* " Excuse me Lucy I'd like you to meet my sons and their girlfriends. The one in all black is my eldest David and the lovely little red head is his girlfriend Reign. The brunette is my son Dwayne and the tall beauty is his Tempest. The curly haired boy is Marko with his girl Ember and lastly is my youngest Paul.".

Lucy smiled politely " You never said you had children Max. Let alone a Daughter as well where is she. ". Max cleared his throat and motioned for his children to meet him in his office. " She must be back at the boy's place they don't live with me they didn't wanna obey my rules and moved out. As you can see they tend to be on the wild side they are all adopted but thankfully their girlfriends seem to be settling down the three eldest. Yes the problems lately seem to be just my youngest Paul with his flirtatious ways and my daughter Star. I also have a grandson Laddie.". Lucy's smile about made his undead heart skip. " Oh how wonderful which one does he belong to. " Max smiled back and stood up straight. " Dwayne and Tempest. Please give me a moment to speak with them about Star's recent rebellious behavior. I had hoped to wait until we were more secure in our relationship to tell you about my family. But it seems Star is testing my boundaries.". He felt Lucy squeeze his hand " It alright I have two teens myself one just turned eighteen and one fifteen. I can only imagine the trouble you must go through with five and a young grandson to boot. ". * Aww my sweet Lucy so understanding you will make a wonderful mother to my boys. *

They all stood except for David and Reign as Max entered the office slamming the door behind him. David was sitting in his office chair and Reign was in his lap she had tried to stand up David wasn't having that. " Alright what has the little witch done now. I just had to tell Lucy that you were my sons when I was hoping to wait until I turned her. " Dwayne squeezed Tempest shoulders before her addressed the room " Star has warned Micheal about what we are. Laddie over heard her last night saying that Micheal had just shown up terrified and Star revealed everything. How she, Laddie, and now Micheal were half vampires and the rest of us full. She didn't how ever tell him that you were a vampire Max or even the head. She told him that David was she is hoping to trick the boy into killing us all and freeing her. She even warned him that we would be coming tonight to turn him." Reign growled and pulled David's arms more tightly against her. Max was livid " Well this is a set back but we still have to get the boy to feed their has to be a way. "

Tempest cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. " I have an idea but I don't think David is gonna like it." Everyone turned to Tempest David with suspicion. " Micheal it seems has a bit of a crush on my sister. I thought maybe if we sent her alone she could seduce him into feeding." David roared and stood up still holding Reign to him tightly. " No absolutely not! She's mine! MINE!" Reign reached up and placed little kisses along his jaw line. " Shhhhhhh baby it's alright. I'm yours nobody else's. However this could work and you can still stay close to make sure I won't be harmed just make sure he doesn't see you. We have to try baby. " David pulled her closer running his fingers through her hair. He knew they were right it was a good plan but this was his kitten he didn't like her taking this risk. He looked up at Max hoping he would say no but the look he got wasn't what he hoped for. " She'll be alright son and you just stay close like she suggested we have to turn the boy. " David growled but nodded and pulled Reign from him cradling her face between his leather clad hands. " You better stay safe kitten. At the first sign of trouble you send a mind link to me and get the hell out of there understood?" Reign smiled and kissed him.

Micheal was just waking up when he heard a slight tapping at his window. Opening his eyes he groggily walked to the window jumping when he noticed a pair of ms-matched eyes. " Micheal let me in. Please we have to talk. " Micheal gulped not sure if he should listen how was she even at his window. " Please Micheal. I'm alone I swear I don't want to hurt you. I just want to explain. " The way she was looking at him pleading with him he couldn't resist her and opened the window. " What do you want?" Reign sighed " We can't talk here meet me outside at your bike and we'll ride down to the beach.". Micheal nodded and closed the window as he saw Reign jump down to the ground with ease. Once outside he noticed Reign already on his bike as he nervously approached. " Your not gonna kill me are you?" Reign gave him a serious look " Not unless you harm David no. Now come on lets get to the beach. " Micheal slid onto his bike. It felt like hours until they come onto a party the whole time he felt like him and Reign we're being watched but he couldn't see anyone as he pulled over under an old dead tree. " Reign had jumped up into the tree and motioned him to follow her up. " So I hear Star let you in on our little secret." When he nodded she sighed.

" Yeah well she wasn't completely honest with you Micheal. Yes she, Laddie and you are half vampires but as half-lings your no match for the seven of us. Epically with it just being you, your brother Sam and Star cause Laddie would not help you. He loves Dwayne and Tempest to much they have been more parents to him than his real ones. She also never told you that as a half-ling that if you don't feed soon you can go into a bloodlust and will attack anyone. The only reason she hasn't is because she had been sneaking bats the boys keep in the cave for Laddie. Dwayne doesn't want him fully turned until he is older but even drinking animal blood will not help for ever. Lastly David isn't the head vampire and before you ask no I will not tell you who is. This was a choice Micheal you chose to approach Star. You chose to get on that bike and follow us to the cave. You chose to drink from the bottle we didn't force you." Micheal growled and punched the tree " Yeah well you didn't exactly tell me what would happen if I did either. Don't sit there and act like your all innocent of this. " Reign gave a sarcastic laugh " What were we suppose to say Micheal? Hi were a coven of vampires and we would like you to join our family will you please drink our blood? Would you even have believed us?" Micheal sighed " No I wouldn't but why me? What did I do to get chosen?" Reign shrugged. " I can't tell you that Micheal it's not my place. But I will tell you this. You must feed even if you managed to survive the bloodlust without harming anyone. Eventually you will weaken and die. It's really not that bad." Micheal laughed " Not that bad? Not that bad! Your talking about me killing innocent people like they are food!".

" Because that's what they are to us Micheal. It is no different to us than eating a hamburger and cows are living creatures do. Does that mean to spare them everyone should be vegetarians oh but wait we can't do that either right. Cause their plants and plants are living as well its the cycle of life Micheal everything must feed off of something. You will never die, You will never grow old, but you must feed, it can be a faceless person like one of these surf nazi's who harm innocent people shooting them or stealing all they have. The real monsters or you can go into a bloodlust and hope to god your mother, brother, and Grandfather can get away." Micheal looked to her before looking out to where the party was before jumping down " I'm sorry Reign but I need some more time. " and with that he hopped onto his bike and rode off. Reign sighed as the others joined her in the tree " You tried kitten but seems he's just as stubborn as Star. If he won't feed tonight we'll make sure he does tomorrow and this time we will force him. Now lets eat you spent so much time trying to convince pretty boy that the sun will be up soon." Reign turned to look at David and the rest of their family wiping away the tears that had started. She nodded as they all descended on the party the last thoughts in her head * I was hoping we could avoid the fight guess I was wrong*

Back at his grandfather's house Micheal woke up his brother Sam. " Tomorrow you and I are going to the cave and getting Star and Laddie out. You distract them by taking out as many as you can why I get Star and the boy. Hopefully that will lure them an their head vampire out." Sam looked at him " You sure this sounds dangerous Micheal. " Micheal sighed. " It's this or become a monster Sammy and I wont turn with out a fight. Mom raised me better than that."

_( Don't worry all I will not be ending this fic at the fight cause then it will be to short. I have plenty of things I want to happen before the end like Paul hopefully finding a girl. Will he or won't he you'll just have to keep reading to find out what little twists I put in. Next Chapter: Let's Get Ready To Rumble! )_


	13. Lets Get Ready To Rumble

**Changing** **Fate**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for the Bloodwyn Twins and all other oc's._

_Summery: Ever since they were little the Bloodwyn sisters have loved vampires and it's all due to one movie The Lost Boys. So now when a gypsy sends them into the world of Santa Carla: Murder Capital of the World will the girls be able to change the fate of their favorite vampires or perish with them. _

Chapter Thirteen: Lets Get Ready To Rumble!

It was late in the morning and everyone appeared to be sleeping everyone that is except for Ember. She tried but with David and Reign finally join them in the catacombs it just wasn't possible. Apparently hanging upside down to sleep was not a good thing with Reign as her sinuses where acting up. The girl was snoring like a freight train how David managed to be sleeping so close to her as to wrap her in his arms she will never know. She was about ready to chuck a rock at her cousin when she heard voices coming from the main room. " Alright Sammy you go down and see if you can't take some of them out I'm gonna try to sneak Star to the car." * Micheal you and Star are perfect for each other your both stupid.* Jumping down she hid herself in the shadows as a shaking Sam emerged with a stake at the ready. She watched as he approached making a weird face at Reign with her snoring as she snuggled more into David. " How can he sleep with that right in his ear?" Ember slowly moved from the shadows to stand behind him. " I was wondering the exact same thing. " She covered his mouth when he looked like he was going to scream and turned around dropping the stake. " Shhhhhhhh trust me you don't wanna wake up Tempest the woman is a beast when she is woken up early. You must be Sam don't be frightened I won't hurt you." Sam stepped back leaning as much against the wall as he could. " Why wouldn't you want to hurt me your a vampire. "

Ember sighed and sat down motioning for the boy to join her when he did cautiously she answered. " Look is it true that vampire kill yes but what people don't understand is we have to so we can survive. Like how you eat meet or veggies what you guys don't see even Star doesn't is that we tend to stick as much to that gang the surf nazi's as much as possible. Or any other bad guy we can find before we result to an innocent." Ember reached over and picked up the crudely made stake. " You were going to stick this through my mate weren't you? " when the boy didn't answer she took that for a yes. " That would have been stupid. Even with my beloved Marko gone you still would of had eight vampires after you and your family. Trust me you wouldn't have gotten more than one tonight. It was suicide to even go for that its very wrong of your brother to make you try this. Be smart Sam go home and hide cause this is a fight you wont win if it was still just the boys and you had the frog brothers. Yes you would of but now you can't. " Sam watched as she literally crushed the stake into saw dust. " Go tell no one of what I said. " Sam didn't need told twice as he ran out just as Micheal had a hold of Laddie. When Ember saw he had Laddie she growled Star must of insisted they wouldn't come unless he had Laddie. " Wake up they have Laddie and their getting away. " Davids eyes snapped open as he came face to face with Micheal holding Laddie " Your Dead " he jumped down and tried to run out into the main chamber but Reign stopped him. " David the sun." They all had no choice but to watch as Micheal ran out the crying and screaming boy in his arms. Tempest fell to the ground crying as Dwayne wrapped his arms around her trying to hold in his tears as well. Angry David turned to Ember " Why didn't you wake us up sooner!" He growled as he grabbed her by the throat making Marko hiss and shove him away. " Like it would of made a difference David they were out there in the sun we couldn't of stopped then anymore than if she had. "

David gave an apologetic look to Ember " I'm sorry it's just as the eldest it's my job to protect everyone in this cave. I could care less if he took Star but Laddie was happy here. " Reign hugged him from behind running her nails up and down the front of his shirt. " That's probably why they took him baby to make sure we would follow. It's a trap they must of set up to kill us I'm surprised they didn't try when we were sleeping. " Ember bit her lip. " They did but I stopped him he was going to go after Marko. But I managed to convince him to run away instead. If I had know they were grabbing Laddie to I would of held onto him to make sure they left Laddie alone." Tempest walked up to Ember and stroked her hair " It's not your fault like you said you couldn't of known they would take Laddie. Besides we'll get him back tonight we already know to expect a trap so we just be extra careful. But remember we can't kill Max still wants him turned and if you can get a hold of Sam turn him to."

Later that night Sam was scared part of him wanted to help his brother but the biggest part of him couldn't get what that girl had said out of his mind. It would be seven against well three if you counted Star they had sent Grandpa Jon off to the Widow Johnson's. Suddenly they heard the roar of motorcycles and voices laughing and holler, taunting them. " Micheal you can't win." " Micheal stop fighting what you are." " Mikey were gonna get you." Micheal turned to Star and told her to run and hide which she did with out question. Sam couldn't help but find her a coward this was all her idea and she was running. What hurt though was his brother hadn't given him the same courtesy no he was expected to fight risk his life to save his brother's girlfriend and that little boy who didn't want to be saved. He was about to run when suddenly Dwayne burst through the chimney " Boo" Sam and Micheal immediately started to run. Micheal took off for the dining room was Sam tried to reach for the stairs but was blocked by Tempest. " Please don't kill me I wasn't gonna fight you I swear. I'm just a kid. " He noticed her eyes go to the cross bow before looking back at him. " No no no Micheal shoved it at him I wasn't gonna use it. I don't even know how." Tempest growled " Then be smart. Drop the weapon and lead me to my son. NOW!". Sam instantly dropped the bow but not without it going off and managing to hit Dwayne in the hand. " Ouch damn it kid!" Sam squeaked " It was an accident I swear. " Dwayne just growled and breaking the arrow pulled it out and pushed Sam toward the stairs. " Shut up and do as my mate told you." Sam ran up the stairs almost falling a few times as he lead them to his room where Laddie was pounding on the door. " Let me out someone Let me out. " Tempest pushed Sam out of the way as she twisted off the door knob and opened the door grabbing him up into his arms. " Shhhhh baby its ok mommy is here. Mommy and Daddy are right here." Sam watched as the little boy clung to her as Dwayne wrapped them up in both his arms. * There really not that different than any other family. *

Star was running up the stairs when she cam face to face with Paul. " Well if it isn't little Star. Star light Star bright first Star I see to night wish I may wish I might kill you on this night. " Star took off running for the bathroom but Paul was quickley on her heels. Screaming as she reached into the holy water filled bath tub she pulled a super soaker and started to fire at Paul who managed to dodge it. " Miss me miss me now come and kiss me." Paul laughed as Star could stand it no more and dropped the water gun. As he started to approach her he froze in his tracks when he heard a growl and turned around coming face to face with a Siberian Husky. Its bright blues eyes locked with his as a tag declaring it's name was Nanook. " Easy doggy. Good doggy. " Star licked her lips before screaming " Nanook attack!" needing no other influence the dog launched only to be cut short by someone grabbing his collar. " Bad doggy didn't your master ever teach you not to jump on people. " Star cried out in fear as she saw Ember holding onto her only rescuer as Marko slipped around the dog to help Paul drag her kicking and screaming from the bathroom. " Take her down stairs we'll let Max deal with her when he arrives with Lucy" Paul and Marko nodded as Ember pushed the growling and snapping dog into the bathroom locking him in. Marko reached over and kissed her smiling " Nice catch angel. " Ember smiled " Angel now that one I loved keep using that one." Marko laughed but nodded in agreement. Star tried to wiggle free but when she saw it was no help she did the only thing she could. " MICHEAL!"

Micheal was down stair looking around cautiously he didn't notice David and Reign up in the rafters watching him. " Baby when you go down there to fight him please be careful. " David looked at her placing a hand to her cheek. " Don't worry kitten I'll be fine you just be careful. " Reign nodded and kissed him gently * Please Please if he does get stabbed through let it miss his heart like in the Reign of Frogs comics *. She jumped when they heard Star's scream " MICHEAL!". " Show time kitten." David winked. Micheal turned as he heard Star scream " Star" but when he made to go after her David jumped down into his way and through him into the wall. " I really don't wanna fight you Micheal. " Micheal looked up at him and laughed. " Really you got a funny way of showing it." He ran at David head on who caught him and they lifted slightly into the air. " Stop being so stubborn Micheal! accept what you are!" Micheal growled into his face " What a killer! Never!". And pushed himself away from David to land on his back and David knelt before him. " Its to late my blood is in your veins Micheal." Reign started to panic * No no no no it's to much like last time.* She even noticed they were to close to the antlers. " Yeah well so is mine " She watched as Micheal grabbed David and started pushing him back toward the antlers. With out any hesitation Reign jumped from the ceiling and with perfect timing as though fate guided her. Landed on the table breaking its leg and causing the antlers to slid enough to where when David made contact they went through his stomach. " DAVID!" with her vampire face on Reign back handed Micheal hard enough to flip him in the air three times before he landed half way across the room.

The others ran into the room with Laddie, Sam, and Star in toe growling and gasping as they saw David impaled on the antlers with Reign crying over him. " It's alright kitten I'm fine it's just my stomach. " David turned to his brothers and growled. " Well do you think one of you morons can help me get off this thing. " Paul handed Star more over to Marko as he and Dwayne pulled David from the antlers. Feeling slightly dizzy as some of his blood was leaking to the floor he started to sink so Paul allowed him to lean on him. Once Reign realized his wounds were already healing she started kissing David all over his face saying over and over " Don't you ever scare me like that again. " or " I though you said you would be careful that wasn't careful. " David just allowed him with out complaint nothing was worse than an angry mate.

Micheal could smell it David's blood it smelled so sweet it was intoxicating. He could feel himself growing warm as sweat broke out on his forehead as he growled. " Mike are you ok? " He could hear the heart beat of someone coming closer to him. The thump thump thump beat hypnotic as Sam knelt beside him " Mike". Micheal began to shake as he let out a growl " Sam get away from him!". Micheal just growled more * who would dare warn off his kill* Sam looked back to Reign " He's my brother and if he's hurt its my job to help him. " Sam didn't notice the now glowing yellow red eyes looking at him but Reign did. " He's going into a bloodlust Sammy run!." confused Sam turned to look back at his brother only for Micheal to launch himself at his throat and drinking his blood. " Micheal NO!" Star screamed as she fell from Marko's arms to the floor her last hope of freedom lost. That is when Max and Lucy walked in " Micheal what are you doing? Let him go now."

Micheal was so shocked by his mother's voice he dropped his brother and stared on in shock. " What have I done. " Reign, Tempest and Ember ran over to the bleeding Sam " Exactly what I warned you would happen if you didn't feed Micheal. " Reign yelled and she tried to apply pressure to Sam's wound. " It's not use Reign the wound is to big he'll bleed to death. " they heard Lucy sob before she started hitting Micheal. " You monster what have you done to your brother. " Ember just held out her arm and using her thumb claw cut open her left wrist. " What are you doing?" Micheal looked at her as Lucy turned to see what was going on. " Look Micheal this is the only way to save him. He can just feed off animals like Laddie until he is old enough but he must turn. Its that or death." Ember turned to Sam and lifting his head pressed her wrist to his mouth. " Come on Sam don't be afraid its the only way. Trust me you don't want your brother suffering the guilt of your death or hurting your mother. Now before it closes up." She hissed as Sam started drinking and pulled her wrist away as soon as his throat closed up.

Max looked all around the room the fire place and dining room table where in ruin and he could swear he heard a dog crashing into a door upstairs ready to break through. Max sighed and removed his glasses " I had really hoped our boys would get along better than this. But it seems my Star is like another Helen of Troy causing war amongst our family. At least their are no casualties thanks to Ember's guick thinking. " Micheal and Lucy turned to him " Max what are you talking about? What is going on? What the hell have you done to my boys? What are your boys?". Micheal growled he should of known " Their vampires mom they exist and I'm guess good old Max here is the head vampire. " Max clapped " I knew you were a smart boy Micheal how ever your forgetting you've fed now so you are a vampire now to and thanks to your help Sam is well on his way. " Lucy gasped as Max approached Star and wrapped his hand around her throat. " I will give you two choices girl. One either you feed and finally become one of us so I won't have to worry anymore. Or two I kill you right now." Star whimpered " I'll feed I swear please don't kill me." Max let her go in disgust " Very well pity I had hoped to kill you."

Max turned to Lucy who looked at him with fear " No no my dearest Lucy. Never fear me I would never hurt you. " Lucky just backed away from him as he approached. " Can't you feel it Lucy we are destined to be together you and me. I have been waiting centuries for you so that I could have my mate and my boys could finally have a mother. " Lucy sobbed shaking her head in fear and sadness. " Your a monster and you've turned my boys into monsters." Max looked down sadly " No Lucy I am no monster I would never harm an innocent I kill the would be murders, rapist and thieves and my boys take care of the gang bangers I swear to you. " Lucy closed her eyes and started to fall but Max caught her and brought her to her feet. " Join us Lucy be part of my family. Spend eternity at my side I promise I will never leave you as your ex did. Together was can raise my boys and yours." Lucy turned to her sons and nodded as Max leaned down to bit into Lucy's neck. Reign, Tempest, and Ember looked to each other before running to Max as the everyone looked at them with confusion. Three hands grabbed onto the back of Max's coat and with all their strength and his protest of " What the hell! " they pulled him from Lucy as she stumbled back from surprise. Just as all four hit the ground a jeep with a stake on the front came crashing through the front door as Grandpa Jon jumped down shaking his head. " That's the one thing about Santa Carla. All the damn vampires."

_( Well that is chapter thirteen I hope it was awesome enough for you. As promised I will not leave it off here I still have more twist to come. In all I just couldn't harm Nanook so I thought it would be more human to lock him in the potty. Next Chapter: Truth or Truth) _


	14. Truth Or Truth

**Changing** **Fate**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for the Bloodwyn Twins and all other oc's._

_Summery: Ever since they were little the Bloodwyn sisters have loved vampires and it's all due to one movie The Lost Boys. So now when a gypsy sends them into the world of Santa Carla: Murder Capital of the World will the girls be able to change the fate of their favorite vampires or perish with them. _

Chapter Fourteen: Truth Or Truth

Everyone just stared at the older man who had just about staked Max if it hadn't been for the girls. It was a last minute decision on their part Max really wasn't a bad man he was just lonely he wanted a real family and making other vampires was the only way for him to do that. The only time they had seen Max be truly cruel was if their secret was threatened like he just was toward Star. " Dad what in the? Where did you come from and how in the H E double hockey sticks do you know about vampires?" Jon Emerson looked at his daughter and shrugged. " Well I ummmm have been living here a long time Lucy." Lucy crossed her arms and tapped her foot she knew when her father wasn't being truthful with her. " Alright alright I umm. I am a half - vampire I've been feeding off of animals since about 5 years after your mother died. " Lucy couldn't believe it. " I'm surrounded by vampires! How did this happen dad ?" Lucy looked at her father slightly angry he would keep this from her. " Well you know my lady friend the widow Johnson or as I call her Sandy well shes a vampire. Apparently I'm her um mate but I refused to turn fully until I had told you I guess now I can." They heard a snap and turned to Sam " That's why your a taxidermist you've been covering your tracks. Smart grandpa real smart." When he noticed the looks we was getting his blushed deeply.

Max stood and dusted himself off and walked to Lucy " My dear I think we should finish what we've started before your father interrupted." Lucy bit her lip as her anger fled as her fathers grew. " What's he mean finish what we started? Lucielle?" Lucy sighed " Well it seems your not the only one destined to be the mate of a vampire dad. I am Max's as well. ". Jon looked at said Max you could tell he wasn't happy about this but he couldn't really say anything it would be a double standard. As Max leaned in to bite her again Lucy stopped him " Wait wait I think I would feel more comfortable about this if I wouldn't have to be bitten. Couldn't I just drink your blood like Sam did Embers?" At the girls name they all stopped as though remembering something and turned to look at them. " Speaking of Ember. How did you girls know to pull Max out of the way? We never heard the car coming how did you?" Paul asked making the girls wanna smack him. " Now you choose to use your brain really?" Tempest asked before turning to look at her sister. Reign bit her lip and sighed " We're busted might as well tell them. " Ember and Tempest nodded as Reign looked at them all.

" Me Tempest and Ember aren't from your time. We are from the future two thousand and twelve to be exact. In our time you are nothing but a story or a um movie to be more exact. We didn't know it was real until me and Tempest on a trip to Dracula's castles met a gypsy. She told us that it was real and that she was sending us back in time that we were meant to be here to change everything. In the story we know The Frog brothers help kill my David, the boys, and Max freeing Star, Micheal, and Laddie. But Star she regrets it in the future why we don't know and so here we are. Ember originally wasn't suppose to be here but for some reason the magic that brought us here and that was suppose to wipe her memory of us wouldn't work on her and so the gypsy had no choice to send her here now we know why. Please don't be mad at us because we didn't tell you we didn't know if we could or if you'd believe us." She looked into David's eyes as she grabbed on to both her sister's and her cousin's hands.

She grew nervous as her mate approached her no expression on his face to say how he felt of her confession. " This magic that brought her here. Is it still going to take you back to your time?" Reign just shook head to scared to speak. She didn't know what to expect until she felt him pull her into his arms and sighed with relief. " I don't care how you got here kitten or why but I kill who ever I have to, to make sure it doesn't take you away from me. Besides if you hadn't come we'd be dead how can we be mad at you for that." Reign held him as she cried in relief David trying to soothe her by running his gloved fingers in her hair. Tempest looked at Dwayne was he gave her a look. " Your not hiding anything else from me are you? " Tempest shook her head in the negative. Dwayne looked down at Laddie before motioning her over to them. When Tempest was close enough he finally smiled easy her fear as he kissed her and her adopted son hugged her legs. " I'm glad your here Mommy or else I never would of met you and would of lost Daddy." Marko turned from Ember showing her the back of his colorful jacket. " You didn't drink from the bottle for me did you. You didn't come here for me so how could you drink blood for me. " Ember moved her hand to reach out for him but thought better of it. " No when I came I had no idea what was going on. When my cousins explained it I thought great I could be with Micheal. But then I met you and there was this pull towards you I couldn't explain it. I after I drank from the bottle the pull got stronger. I Did drink it for you, and I did come here for you Marko. I just didn't know it at the time but I swear if I could do it all over again I wouldn't change a thing cause then I wouldn't have you." That was all Marko needed to hear as he reached behind him and pulled her close.

" Well now that's all out in the open may I please change my mate now. " Max asked growing impatient. " Absolutely not. " Every one turned to see a beautiful woman mid forties with beautiful silver hair and maroon red eyes. " Maximus you should marry her properly first. Tsk tsk and allowing your boys to claim their mates with out a proper wedding. Why must you still do things the barbaric way these are not the ancient times." She turned to Lucy and held out her hand. " Hello dear my name is Sandra but everyone just calls me the widow Johnson or the black widow to some. Of course my Jon likes to call me Sandy I am Max's aunt you could say. " Lucy cautious shook the woman's hand. "I think a wedding would be lovely couldn't we get married first Max?" Max looked a little disappointed but if Lucy wanted to be married first than they would get married. " Of course dear at the reception instead of toasting wine we can just toast to my blood. Does that satisfy you Aunt Sandra?" Sandy nodded and looked to the other boys. " Don't even think about." David growled to be smacked by Reign. " I'll get you a ring but no wedding I don't wanna wear a monkey suit. " Reign shrugged showing she accepted his compromise. One all Dwayne and Marko had to agree to as well from the look of their mates. " Excellent we can search for the rings tomorrow and plan the wedding. As for you Jon now that Lucy knows I expect you to feed and then move into my place. I suppose we can sell this one after Lucy and Max's wedding. " Jon just rolled his eyes " You didn't make me marry you Sandy." Sandy shot him a glare " I can change that Jon." He gulped shutting up.

_( Cutting it off here cause my shoulder is hurting. I just really wanna thank my reviewers so far you have no idea how much it means to me to like my story. I have a learning disability which makes grammar very hard for me so writing isn't easy and my spell check doesn't always catch things. So really thank you your giving me the confidence to do something I've always wanted to do write. Next Chapter: Rings and Wedding Things )_


	15. Rings and Wedding Things

**Changing** **Fate**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for the Bloodwyn Twins and all other oc's._

_Summery: Ever since they were little the Bloodwyn sisters have loved vampires and it's all due to one movie The Lost Boys. So now when a gypsy sends them into the world of Santa Carla: Murder Capital of the World will the girls be able to change the fate of their favorite vampires or perish with them. _

Chapter Fifteen: Rings and Wedding Things

That night the gang returned to the cave with Micheal in tow now that he was fully turned he would have to sleep at the cave with them which they weren't to happy about. When he tried to jump up next to Reign David growled and pulled her close hissing until Micheal scooted down. He felt someone nudge him and turned to see Ember holding out pieces of cotton " Trust me with Reign's sinuses you'll need these. " He watched as she placed a pair into her own ears as Reign hissed at her and David just chuckled getting a smack from his mate. " My snoring isn't that bad I didn't hear anyone else complaining. " Micheal turned as David kissed her to calm her down. A part of him had hoped that since he was fully turned now maybe Reign would have chosen him but that obviously wasn't gonna happen. Paul had been kinda enough to explain things earlier for him.

_Earlier: Paul reached over and hugged Micheal with one arm " Welcome to the family now lil bro I'm no longer the baby yes." Micheal pushed him off as he turned to watch a now calm Reign crooning over a still healing David. Telling him how she'll patch up his precious coat or buy him a new one. Paul noticed this and shook his head " Give it up man their mates that's like destiny and you can't mess with that crap. Don't worry you have one to so do I just haven't met her yet." Micheal looked at him * Just great I really never stood a chance and screwed myself. * " How do you know who they are when you meet them?" Paul smiled like a cat that caught the canary " That's the easy part dude you dream about them its the only dreams we have. Of course we see them as they naturally look but when you meet them in person there is a pull to them apparently. If it wasn't for that Marko wouldn't of recognized Ember." Paul laughed and then had to duck as Marko swung at him._

__So giving one last sigh Micheal closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**Micheal's Dream: He was in the cave he had looked everywhere but he seemed to be alone. Yet something wasn't right everything was in black and white and it seemed the flames from the barrels that provided light were frozen still. " I truly am sorry for what I've done to you. Just in case you needed to know. " Micheal jumped and turned to look around him Star was sitting on her bed tugging on one of the silk cloths draping around it. " Yeah I really bet you are. Sorry that it didn't work huh. Why did you even do it in the first place. " Star looked up at him two blood red tears falling from her face the only color of the dream. " I was scared I thought David had turned me for his mate. When Reign came I thought that meant I would die for sure unless I turned. But David stopped that so I had no choice I had to kill him I didn't realize they were never gonna harm me. I had been raised by my people to believe vampires were evil and needed to be destroyed. I guess they were wrong the only time they threatened my life was tonight when I almost cost them theirs. " Micheal sat in David's wheelchair since this is a dream he figured he wouldn't get caught... * Wait didn't Paul just tell me we only dream when we dream of our...?* Micheal shook his head and in anger stood and kicked the chair. " no no no no no NO of all the people in the world you it has to be you who's my mate? " Star nodded and stood " That's why I think I was drawn to you Micheal as only a half I would still feel the pull just not the dreams. Besides you heard the girls even before they came we were destined to be together. Why would that change with them here I'm really not all that bad I swear. " Micheal looked at her she was beautiful. Nodding he decided he would confess she was his mate but we would not claim her until he had time to forgive her. " Alright, I can live with that. "**

****Later as the sunset they awoke and were getting ready to head over Jon's home. " You all go on I'd like to talk to Star I swear no funny business. Not like we can do anything now anyway right?" Micheal said. David looked ready to protest but thought better of it after all Micheal was right his fate was sealed and hey if he killed Star alright! As soon as they were alone Micheal turned to Star who looked at him with fear. " Stop looking at me like that! I'm not gonna hurt you alright. " Star jumped but nodded and looked at her feet. " Look I um found out last night that um. Well Paul told me that we dream of ours mates and last night I apparently dreamed of you. So according to fate I guess that means were meant to be and well the twins and their cousin did say we originally ended up together. So I guess that's not suppose to change how ever right now I just don't trust you so um. Its gonna take awhile before I claim you maybe after you complete the change and I can trust you but no promises. Got It?" Star nodded and smiled a little. If she had to mate with anyone she was glad it would be Micheal " Jon is suppose to go feed for the first time tonight while they plan things and Max takes the guys for rings. If you will get me a ring to I'll go with him and change please? ". Micheal scratched his head in thought " Alright deal but if your not changed when you get back no ring until you do. " Star nodded and hugged him she didn't care that he hadn't hugged back. * If I knew it would be through vampires I would find love I wouldn't have caused the trouble I did. * She thought as Micheal lead her out of the cave an onto his bike to head to his grandfathers.

At the Emerson's the women had the newly fixed table covered in magazines, fabric samples, and china patterns that Sandy had brought over. The guys were all coward in the kitchen looking in as the woman argued over what would be more romantic on the boardwalk under the lights or down at the beach bathed in moonlight. When Micheal and Star finally arrived everyone grew quiet as they noticed Star hanging onto his arm with a huge smile. " It seems she's my mate. " The guys hissed as though in pain for him earning a frown from Star as Reign danced in triumph. " Told ya biatches. Pay up. " Micheal growled as Tempest and Ember each handed over fifty bucks to Reign. Who only growled as her mate snatched it away and placed it in his pocket. " You said you'd buy me a new coat and this should cover it. ". Everyone laughed as she just swatted him on the butt " You just make sure you come back with a ring like promised as well with your coat. " David smiled and kissed her. Micheal turned to motion Star over to his grandfather " Grandpa Star's going with you to feed. " He said as he started to follow Max and the boys to Max's car. Everyone stopped to look at Star when he said this causing her to blush but shrugged it off.

As soon as they were gone the girls really got down to business Sandy whistled to quiet the girls down. " Look we are having the wedding on the beach and a small reception here that's the end of it. The boardwalk will be to busy now for colors I'm thinking a wine red and desert orange and Lucy dear for you a cream dress. I think we will alternate anyone in orange will wear flower wreathes and everyone in red will wear crowns. Since I'm marrying you as we can't have a priest don't worry honey it will count as I've been doing this for years I shall wear black now. I have a young girl who lives with me who can walked down the isle with Paul since we seem a little uneven. Now she's a vampire to pour things sire made her then just abandoned her and I doubt he wants to walk up with Sam. So Sam will just walk Nanook and Thorn up and throw flowers from their baskets as the Flower boy. Laddie can be our little ring bearer. " Sam groaned he had stayed behind with the women as Lucy didn't want him turning until he was eighteen and he didn't have a girl to buy a ring for. " Why do I have to be flower boy why can Laddie he's younger. " Sandy gave him a look. " alright alright we shall have Laddie throw the flowers and you Nanook and Thorn can to the rings. We'll just attach a ring pillow to each other their collars. " Laddie didn't mind the change he was just excited to be apart of it. " Are we gonna have cake Me Ma. ". Sandy had insisted he call her this which made her smile " Of course sweetheart five tiers all chocolate. Ok now for flowers I say roses and calla lilies."

Meanwhile out on the beach Star and Jon we looking for someone to feed off of. " Your not just doing this because Max told you are you? Cause if that was the case I'd rather die. " Star smiled at him " I won't lie at first I did only agree to save my life. Now knowing that I'm meant to be with your grandson I want to so I can be with him. ". Jon nodded he could accept that soon he noticed a young couple up a ways fighting under the boardwalk and it seemed that the man was slapping his girlfriend. " Bingo I'll take him but you may dear I'm afraid will have to take her. " Star took a big breathe and nodded as they approached the whole time in her head was saying. ' For Micheal, for Micheal, for Micheal' on repeat.

Up on the boardwalk the boys had been to almost every jewelry store they had and they still couldn't find the right rings. " Paul why you even here man? You don't have a mate. To scared to stay at home with the women you could of gone with the old man and Star. " Marko teased as he looked at the display cases. They had been told by Sandy they were to get rings for themselves as well. ' If you refuse to get married you could at least wear something to show those human skanks your a happily taken man.' were her words. She even instructed Max to pick up rings for her an Jon guess no one would have to start calling her Mrs. Emerson now. " Shut up Marko besides with that old hag I should get some to prepare for when I find my own mate. Or at least that's what she said at least I have a while before I have to wear them. " Everyone turned to growl at him. David rolled eyes frustrated. * Why is this so hard I managed to find an identical coat to my old one no prob but I can't find a ring I like for Reign. * None of these just screamed his kitten she really wasn't one much for jewelry hell except for her class ring and those dream catcher earrings she didn't even wear jewelry. It's when he was about ready to give up and go out for a smoke that he saw it. It was perfect an old Irish clauddagh white gold ring with blue diamond in the center of the heart. Not many knew it but David was originally Irish nobleman who's father had kicked him out for his rebellious ways when he had met Max and was turned. His father had been his first kill and deserved it for the man had beaten his wife David's mother to her death. Picking a white gold ring with Celtic Knotting design on the outside he told the others he would wait for them outside.

Dwayne growled as he watched David walked out stuffing a ring box into his pocket as he left for a smoke. *Luck of course he would find the perfect ring first. * Dwayne had no idea what to get all of his own jewelry he had made even the boys earrings he had made. With his Native American background that had been easy he had been there when the white man had first come and Max and David had been two of them. He had been dying from a soldiers raid of his people encampment his whole family slaughtered he had been shot down while trying to reach his father the chief. Max seeing his anguish had turned him as well as added him with David's help in feeding from the soldiers responsible. Shaking his head of his memories he gave the case one last once over before spotting the perfect ring it was a yellow gold band with a western style rope band. The prongs looked like an eagle's claw holding a diamond so red it looked life someone had frozen a drop of blood. Choosing a thicker rope like gold band for himself Dwayne made to follow David clapping Marko on the back. "Good luck brother. "

Marko sighed and ran his fingers through his curls. He didn't want Ember to have just any old ring she was his girl and his girl deserved something unique yet classic. * Knowing David and Dwayne they just grabbed anything for their girls but I don't wanna do that. I could just use my mother's ring. * Marko was of the french descent his mother and had come over during the time nineteen twenties as a mail order bride. She had hoped by marrying the young plantation owner from New Orleans that she could have a better life. For awhile she did they all did when Marko was born they couldn't of been happier and then the repression happened. They had lost everything so his mother had shown her true colors and left ran off with a rich banker. His father had been so devastated he had shot himself. Leaving Marko to fend for his own life that's when he met Max and the other boys he was living on the streets no where to go and dying from a bad case of influenza. They had turned him and helped him track his mother down so he could slaughter her and her new husband. Taking only the wedding ring the woman still wore from his father. He still had the stone it was a beautiful pink diamond with a white pearl rose on top resembling a cameo but it had no band to it anymore. He had allowed Dwayne to use it to make his earring. He decided to ask the jeweler if he had some bands with out stones the jeweler nodded and showed him band after band until he saw the perfect one. It was rose gold and looked like leaf veining with leaf prongs to hold the stone choosing that and a rose gold band that almost resembled barbwire for himself he waited as the stone was set into Ember's ring.

Not long after it was done he looked to see everyone else had their own selections and followed them out to meet up with a newly turned Jon and surprisingly Star before heading back to the house. Star jumping up and down with excitement when she was given a simple silver banded ring with a small white diamond shaped as a star from Micheal as he place a plan silver band on his hand. When they arrived at the house house Jon immediately handed Sandy a plain gold band that was engrave with Jon a heart with an ' s Sandy going around it to match the men's ring that said Sandy a heart with an 's Jon for himself. That was suppose to me Jon loves Sandy and vice verse. The woman in question smiled happily and placed the ring on her finger. " The plans are all set . Max you are having a moonlight beach wedding a week from now that should give us time to get everything so Jon and I will take our leave. " Slipping her arm through Jon's she ushered him back out to his Jeep and the gang Paul grabbing laddie followed to head for the cave stopping only once so the rest could feed.

Once at the cave the girls each turned to their mates with their arms cross as a laughing Paul carrying Laddie on his shoulders headed for the boys bed that was now all his since Star would join them in the catacombs. " Is daddy in trouble with mommy uncle Paul?" Paul tucked the boy in and messing up his hair winked. " Only if he didn't get the right ring kiddo. "and went to go sleep himself. Star and Micheal not wanting to be in the middle of the fight just went straight to the catacombs for sleep as the girls started tapping their feet. " Well Marko where's my ring? How come Star who hasn't even been claimed by her mate has her's already?" Marko shyly reach into his multicolored jacket and handed her a pink box shaped like a rose. " Now before you open it I should tell you that the band is brand new but the stone isn't. It belonged to my mother and I felt it was the only thing perfect enough for you. I would be honored if you wear it. " Ember opened the box and gasped when she saw it. " Marko it's so beautiful I love it although not your band so much but for my beautiful ring I will let you keep yours. " Sliding his ring on first he then helped her with hers as she kissed him and went to sleep. Dwayne looked to David to see who would be next and watched as David settled into his wheelchair lighting a cigarette ticking off his mate. * Thanks David throw me out their next. * Dwayne gulped and knelt on one knee. " Well I'm gonna do this the traditional way and present the ring as I would of if we we're getting married. Thanks by the way for not forcing me to do that I just wouldn't feel comfortable since in my days before I was turned we got married a very very different way. We considered you married after you slept with your mate the first time so even by those terms we are already married..." Tempest coughed to stop his ramblings. " Dwayne I would like my ring sometime this year? Even if I'm not getting any older. " Dwayne pulled out a red square box and opened it pulling out his ring. When she took the box he slid his ring on and looked at her with worry as tears started to slide down her eyes. " Dwayne it's perfect I couldn't of asked for a better ring thank you."

Dwayne sighed in relief as she slid her ring on herself and kissed him. Dwayne smiled and picking her up swung her into a circle they then bid David and the quickly growing furious Reign goodnight. Stopping only to kiss their now sleeping son on the head and hoping Reign and David don't wake him. David looked at his mate an evil smirk on his face as he smoked his cigarette. " Kitten you haven't said a thing about my new coat. Don't you like it?" Reign growled " David it's just like your old one. " David smiled and pulled her to his lap. " I know that's what makes it perfect. " Reign grabbed what was left of his cigarette and put it out on the chair's arm. " David where's my ring. This isn't fair they didn't even want rings until I asked for one. " David raised an eyebrow at his lost cigarette but smirked more. " You should feel the wool to. It feels just the same. " Reign growled " David!" and went to smack him but the back of her hand hit something solid. "Ouch what the hell was that? " David chuckled and kissed her hand. " Well miss impatient who can't even say please what do you think it is?" Reign smiled and bounced for a minute as she reach into his inner pocket and pulled out a heart shaped blue box. David started to nuzzle her neck as she opened it and squeal " David it's the ring I always dreamed of. How did you know me and Tempest were Irish?". David smiled and kissed her " I didn't baby I just happen to originally be Irish as well. Since you obviously know what it means then you be sure to wear it the right way." Reign nodded and slid it on the heart facing in. Seeing the other ring in the box she grabbed David's hand pulling off his glove and slid his ring onto his finger. " Baby you think you can switch to fingerless so girls can see your ring?" David nodded and taking off his other glove picked her up to carry her to the catacombs for sleep. " I'll just steal Marko's extra pair. "

Later as they fell asleep apparently no one decided to warn Star about Reign's sinus problems. Cause as soon as she started snoring she had frightened Star awake making her loose you grip on the pole and falling to the floor. " What the hell is that?" Star cried rubbing her sore head.

_( Wow this one was really long. I know I know what your thinking why let Star get to be happy with Marko? What can I say I'm to nice I just couldn't in good faith kill her. As for the Lucy's rings or the ones Paul might have gotten you'll just have to wait. Next chapter I'll be skipping to the wedding so. Next Chapter: Get Me to the Beach On Time )_


	16. Get Me to the Beach on Time

**Changing** **Fate**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for the Bloodwyn Twins and all other oc's._

_Summery: Ever since they were little the Bloodwyn sisters have loved vampires and it's all due to one movie The Lost Boys. So now when a gypsy sends them into the world of Santa Carla: Murder Capital of the World will the girls be able to change the fate of their favorite vampires or perish with them. _

Chapter Sixteen: Get Me to the Beach on Time

It was a week since the girls had gotten their rings and they were all in a fuss to get themselves ready and make sure the guys looked presentable. David grumbled as he was trying to tie the stupid tie Sandy was making him wear. She had tried to make the boys get their hair cut and take out their earring's but David had put his foot down. " Damn it Reign I can't tie this damn thing it's been centuries since I had to wear one. Can't I just go with out it?" He heard his mate giggle and turned to complain more about the torture device he was trying to put around his neck only to stop short. Reign looked beautiful in the bridesmaid dress that Sandy and Lucy had picked out for her. Each of the girls was a little different to fit their personality. The top of Reigns was a wine red silk empire top that fit tightly to her bust with two straps to drape off her shoulders. The skirt was sleek and flared just a bit fro the hips with a small train in the back. On her feet were a pair of wine red silk strap heels which all the girls wearing red had. The top half of her wild crimson mane was pulled back and secured with a clip as a few curled bangs framed her face. Her only jewelry a pair of ruby drop earrings with matching necklace on a silver chain and the ruby and silver tiara on her head. " Here let me do it. Honestly you would think you'd never worn one of these before. " Reign reached up to fix his tie. All the boys were wearing black slacks with colored button down shirts with black ties and dress shoes. David's shirt was the same wine red as her dress since he was walking with her.

Dwayne was helping Laddie with his own tie moving his own shoulders in irritation in his wine red shirt. Their was a reason Dwayne went with out a shirt he had been raised by his people that unless he needed the warmth to go bare chested. " Dwayne will you stop fidgeting you can wear a shirt for one night." Dwayne turned to look at his mate who was just now putting on her earrings the of the same design as her sisters. Tempest dress was also a wine red but it was a halter top that tied in a bow around her neck the ends to fall down her exposed back as it the dress dip dangerously low. From her ankles to almost her left hip was a slit in the sleek figure forming skirt the whole thing made of silk playing peek a boo with her bare leg. Her hair had been swept to the side exposing her mate mark for all to see in a knotted pony tail. Falling in a natural copper wave over one shoulder her matching tiara on top she was beautiful " You think Lucy and Max would mind if we're late? " Tempest laughed and straightened her son's hair thinking how handsome he looked in his own wine red shirt. " No but Sandy would kill us. " Dwayne mocked sighed and winked. " Later then."

Marko was pacing about the cave in irritation biting his thumb claw. " Ember how long does it take to get into one little dress?" He heard a growl behind him as he turned to look at a furious mate. " When you have to lace it yourself and the ties are in the back? A while Marko. " Marko raked his eyes up an down her figure in appreciation. Ember's wine red dress was shorter than the others the top was a corset that as she said laced in the back. The skirt hugged her hips then flared in ragged strips just passed her knees. Her hair had been french braided down her back with a matching strip of wine red ribbon entwined and tied at the bottom its connection starting from her own tiara. " Marko tuck in your shirt and stop chewing on your claws I really don't wanna hear Sandy yell at you tonight please. " Not waiting for him to do it himself Ember started tucking his wine red shirt into his black slacks not that he was complaining. " At least buy me dinner first angel. " Ember shook her head but laughed. " your becoming as big a pervert as Paul. "

" Did I hear my name?" Paul smiled as he jumped down from the weird cage like thing in the cave that use to be an elevator. " So this chick I'm to walk down with what's her name again? Is she pretty?" The girls were surprised Paul had managed to keep his burnt orange shirt wrinkle free. The girls had met her at the last night at the bridal shower she was a lot of fun and actually managed to bring Star out of her shell enough to dance with the stripper Sandy had gotten. Reign still had his handcuffs and put them to good use last night with her mate Tempest had begged to borrow them for tonight. " For the last time her name is Cameo you know that the stone on my ring. I won't tell you again. " Ember growled at him. " Ok Ok chill I swear you have been real pissy lately. You and Reign what are you two pmsing? "Paul cried out as Reign through a rock at his head David holding her back from his brother. " I"LL SHOW YOU PMSING PAUL."

A cough caught their attention as Star was holding a reluctant Micheal's hand. Burnt Orange was defiantly not Star's color as she was wearing a gown with a ruffled skirt that stopped at her thighs in the front and fell to her ankles in back. The bodice was a mock sleeveless turtle neck that sparkled and left her back open. Her hair pulled back in a severe bun that made her face appear sharper almost like a pointy skull. Resting on top of her head was a wreathe of Wine red and orange roses with palm leaves. Her shoes a matching orange strap heel as her only jewelry were citrine studs. Micheal beside her in a shirt that matched Paul's as would his brother Sam's. " We should go before we are late." The girls had tried to be nicer to Star lately as she had finally changed and was making an effort to earn forgiveness. Yet every once in a while she still sounded like a snob which seemed to rankle the lately short tempered Reign. Nodding they walked out to where Jon had allowed them to borrow his car. Something Micheal had managed to wiggle out of his drunk grandfather at the bachelor party last night. It helped as well that Jon Emerson's eyes had been glued to the dancer on the pole at the time and didn't want to be bothered. So he had just shoved the keys to Micheal and later caught a ride with his future son in law. So piling in the jeep some people having to sit on laps they made their way to the beach.

When they arrived Lucy was in a panic and Sandy was giving orders like any true dictator. Dressed to the nines in a sleek black spaghetti strapped dress that had a black sparkling sheer wrap. Her silver hair piled on top of her head in a mass of curls sporting a black jeweled tiara of her own. As a pair of black stilettos hugged her small feet. They had realized some random people who know of them recognized had been invited when they could of sworn Sandy had said it would be a family affair only. " Girls great Lucy is a mess I need you to help her finish getting ready in her tent go go go. Boys I need you to go to Max's tent and wait until I come and get you. Stop staring at the people already sitting they are there for a reason you'll find out later. Now move. " The boys grumbled and did as told why the girls rushed off to help Lucy. It was as the the girls were entering the tent Paul tried to see the girl he would walk with but couldn't. He didn't know why but he just had a feeling this Cameo was going to be interesting to meet.

Before to long it was time to start as Sandy came in to inform Jon who was in a matching black shirt to go join Lucy in her tent until the wedding march started. Walking up to Thorn and Nanook she made sure the wine red and burn orange pillows holding the rings were secure. The rings were quite lovely Lucy was a then white gold band encrusted with diamonds of white and black all around. Why Max's was a simple white gold thicker band with one black diamond with an M on it an one white diamond with an L. Walking up to her nephew she sighed and straightened his tie before smoothing his cream colored shirt out. " Me and Max are going to the alter to stand you boys will wait until the music starts to walk down. First I want Marko and Ember, then Paul and Cameo. Dwayne you and Tempest shall be next with Micheal and Star following. Next will be David and Reign as best man and maid of honor. Sam once they are to the front you will lead Thorn and Nanook handing Nanook to Reign and Thorn to David. Laddie you will be last and throw the flowers ok?" They all nodded as they followed Sandy and Max stopping to line up as Sandy and Max walked to the alter.

When the girls came out Paul gasped in shock as the girl of his dreams approached him. She had the most beautiful chocolate brown hair that had been curled at the ends. A top her head was a matching wreathe to Star's but her burnt Orange dress was different. First of all it had sheer ruffle sleeves and collar and clung to her slim body in a mermaid style to pool in a ruffled flare at her calves hiding her no doubt matching shoes. For a necklace was a wine red ribbon with a citrine jeweled broach to match her citrine studs. Her arms were covered head shoulder to wrist in tattoos of many kinds from tribal to celtic symbols. But it was her baby blue eyes that he found himself drowning in " Hi your Paul right? " Unable to speak for once he nodded as he held his arm out to her. When the music started and they followed after Ember and Marko Paul made a mental note to fall down to Sandy's feet in whorship for finding his mate. Who knew she was already turned and by the way she smiled at him she obviously recognized him to.

Everyone grew quiet as they turned to see Jon walk Lucy down the isle. She was beautiful in a cream gown with long sleeves with a cowl neck that hugged her from her hips to her knees. She had a pair of cream flats upon her feet with a white rose and palm leaf wreath sitting atop her short red hair. Her only jewelry were a pearl necklace which had been her mothers which she hadn't gotten to wear at her first wedding. Sandy gave a reassuring smile to Lucy before addressing Jon " Do you give this woman to this man?" when Jon nodded he placed Lucy's hand in Max's and kissed her cheek. Lucy looked up at Max and smiled as they had planned the wedding Lucy had gotten to know Max better and confirmed with her conscious she had made the right choice. She had fallen in love with him and as promised he already treated her better than her ex-husband had even before his affair with the secretary. Lucy was brought to attention by Sandy coughing " Your vows dear. " Lucy blushed and smiled at Max as she handed her flowers to a giggling Reign. Max took her hand as they recited together " With this hand I will lift your sorrows " He led her to the table behind Sandy as she moved aside he filled a goblet from a firmilar jeweled bottle. " Your cup will never be empty for I shall be your wine." Together they started to use the small flame torch to light their unity candle. " With this candle I will light your way in darkness. " Kneeling to untie the rings from Thorn and Nanook they slid them onto their ring fingers one at a time. " With this ring I ask you to be mine. " then leaned in to kiss each other as Sandy took up the filled goblet and approached them. Leaning in she whispered to Lucy " Remember sweetie the turn will be quicker if you drink the whole thing. " Handing the cup to Lucy she stood back and said the last words " What we have joined by blood be bound forever. " Lucy tilting her head back drank until she grew dizzy and dropped the empty cut as Max steadied her.

Tempest watched in confusion as Sam picked up her son his new nephew and grabbing the leashes of both dogs walked off to Sandy's car. As Sandy turned to look at the guest that she had apparently invited. " My step-daughter and new Son in law would like to thank you all for coming to witness their union we hoped you enjoyed it. Alas though you were invited to the wedding I'm afraid the reception is a family only affair however. We plan to until almost dawn so we need a slight bite to eat before we leave." The girls and guys watched as Max took Sandy's shawl and wrapped it like a bib around Lucy who's eyes for a glowing yellow red. " So with out delay I regret to inform you all that your dinner. " As her face changed to that of her vampire form before turning to her family and smirked. " Bonn' appetite my darlings try not to stain your clothes they were terribly expensive." Not needing to be told twice the wedding party feasted the screams of the guest filling the night air as Lucy joined the family.

_( Well I think I made Sandy a little bit dark there but I think I like her that way ;). So Paul's mate has finally arrived don't worry we shall find out more about her and maybe some about Paul next time. Warning their might be some Lemon to come up!. Next Chapter: Forgiving Stars and Learning About Cameos )_


	17. Forgiving Stars and Learning About Cameo

**Changing** **Fate**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for the Bloodwyn Twins and all other oc's._

_Summery: Ever since they were little the Bloodwyn sisters have loved vampires and it's all due to one movie The Lost Boys. So now when a gypsy sends them into the world of Santa Carla: Murder Capital of the World will the girls be able to change the fate of their favorite vampires or perish with them. _

Chapter Seventeen: Forgiving Stars and Learning About Cameos

As soon as they arrived at the Emerson home the first things off were Reign's shoes which she threw halfway across the room. Next to follow was Davids tie " I swear if anyone ever makes me wear one of those again I will rip you to shreds. ". Reign smiled and batted her eyelashes playfully and pouted " Even me baby ?". David growled and swept her up into his arms " Well anybody except my kitten." Reign smiled and kissed him. " You I'll just have to tie up and have my wicked way with." David smirked as Reign looked at the tie and raised an eyebrow. " Promise?" David laughed and tossed her in the air before catching her. Tempest just rolled her eyes as she removed the tiara from her head and turned to watch her mate taking off not only his tie but his shirt as well. " You just couldn't wait til we got home huh? What are you gonna do if it's no longer proper for guys to run around topless." Dwayne pulled her close nuzzling her neck. " Please Princess you really think they'll make me wear a shirt." Tempest leaned from him and crossed her arms. " If I catch them looking I will rip them apart cause no skank is touching my man." Dwayne laughed and kissed her not noticing Laddie making a face.

Marko flopped into a chair and pulled Ember down on his lap and started to rub her shoulders. " Mmmmm thanks babe can you loosen some of the strings back there I think I tied it to tight." Marko bounced her a bit and wiggled his eyebrows. " Didn't think you were kinky enough to wanna do it in front of people Angel guess you've fallen from grace." He tried to duck but with her on his lap that wasn't happening as he got a smack to his shoulder. " That's it you and Paul are taking some space from each other. I mean it. " Marko laughed as he loosened the strings. " Speaking of my dear brother Paul where is?" Ember looked around and raised an eyebrow. " I got a better question wheres Sandy's ward Cameo" Marko smiled and pulled his mate closer to him. " I don't think you'll have to worry about me and Paul spending to much time together anymore."

Paul was out back standing under the stars with Cameo as they drank from champagne flutes filled with blood. " AB Negative good type rare. " Cameo nodded and smiled " Well Sandy always knows the best." Paul smiled as he ran his fingers through his already messy hair. " So tell me about yourself you know when we're you turned how did you get here all that." Cameo laughed as she took off her wreathe and set it down on a fence post before leaning on it. " Well lets see I was turned back in the fifties believe it or not. I was the goodie two shoes Reverend's daughter. So to get back at my dad for killing his mate a local vampire seduced me and turned me then left me to fend for myself as a half-ling. I guess he was hoping in my bloodlust I would kill my dad but I just ran away. Eventually I did give in and the power of it I went a little wild I guess you could say I almost got exposed to the worst vampire hunter. Thankfully Sandy who at the time was going by black widow saved me by killing him and took me in. I have a tattoo to represent every major that happened to me since my turning." Paul smiled and leaned closer to her. " Cool so I guess then you'll have one more to get." Cameo raised and eyebrow. " Now now you made me spill my life your turn talk. " Paul sighed and jumped up to sit on the fence. " Not much to say really I was born here in California in the sixties to two of the biggest hippie's ever they were calling themselves Moonbeam and Sunray. They named me Paul after the beetle you know McCartney. I remember it was during the war and they had just enlisted me and my parent's didn't want me to go. So they backed my bags and told me to head of Canada I was hitch hiking when I met Max and the other boys. They said they knew a better way to get me out of it if I was open I agreed and drank from the bottle they used tonight that had Max's blood. I fed off of a random guy and been with them ever since just living the life. "

Cameo looked at him and laughed " Ok so let me get this straight I was turned for revenge you basically just turned cause you wanted to avoid being drafted. Talk about being a chicken shit oh my god." Cameo busted out laughing and pushed Paul off the fence. " Whoops I'm sorry are you ok?" Paul was laughing from where he landed. " Yeah I'm fine but I wasn't a chicken my parents basically forced me to run." Cameo smirked. " OK ok your not chicken your just a mama's boy." Paul shook his head. " I just can't win here can I? Look just don't tell anyone else ok I wouldn't be able to live it down." Cameo punched him playfully in the arm. " Secrets safe with me as long as you can score me some grass. " Paul smiled and pulled something from his pocket. " I wasn't a flower child for nothing. " Cameo just grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. " That's enough talk boy " Paul growled as she ripped open his shirt kissing and clawing his chest. Throwing her to the ground he broke the zipper pulling it off. Together they rolled around shredding and ripping what ever stood in their way as Paul claimed his mate. Some how he had manged to get a single ring on her finger that looked like a white gold skull that had two black diamonds for eyes while he slipped on a matching one.

Micheal was sitting in his old room with Star as she looked about. She had let her hair down as it now fell in curls down her back " Star how did you get turned? What happened. ". Star turned at Micheal and sighed. " My family and I traveled with a circus believe it or not Micheal I'm not much older than you. It was very recent my mother was the belly dancer and my father was the shows knife thrower. I helped out by pretending to be able to read palms I would tell them what they wanted to hear. Using the little tell all tricks people don't even realize they are giving something my grandmother had taught me. My tent was set off father than the rest of the circus and so when I heard a scream I was stupid enough to go looking. I saw David feeding off of one of the female acrobats I tried to run but David was quicker. He was about ready to kill me when he just stopped at the time I though it was because he loved me now I know the real reason. Max had apparently been watching me saw I was unhappy with the life of a circus performer and decided I was to be turned. It was hard on me though I had always believed vampires were real but that they were bad they could not feel or be trusted. I had an aunt who disbelieved this and she was disowned her name was Esmeralda. I should of listened to her she was in love with a werewolf once and the family killed him to try and save her. "

Micheal stood and approached her moving her hair from her shoulders. " If you had it all to do over. Keep yourself from changing would you? " Star shook her head and turned around to look him in the eye. " The only thing I would of changed would have been to asked you to change instead of tricking you. I wish I had never deceived you Micheal but I was so scared I was just as scared as you were. " Micheal sighed and ran his fingers into her hair tilting her face up to his. " You don't have to be afraid anymore I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." Leaning down he started to kiss her gently leading her to lie down on his bed. Slowly he unzipped her dress as she undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. " Are you sure about this Micheal ? Once you claim me that's it we are tied together for ever." Micheal didn't answer he just kissed her as he slid her dress off then undid his belt. He just couldn't fight it anymore having his mate so close and not touching her was driving him crazy. Epically watching as David,Dwayne, and Marko got to do whatever they wanted now with Paul finding his. No it was time Micheal gave in to Star so he did as he tried not to imagine his mother and Max doing the same thing.

Meanwhile down stairs Laddie and Sam were eating most of the cake Lucy and Max had already taken off with Thorn to Max's house. Grandpa and the widow Johnson was downstairs in the basement doing things neither boy cared to know as they were staying here to watch Sam and Nanook. Both boys jumped when they heard roars from outside and upstairs. " Sam what was that are they fighting?" Sam gulped and looked at his new nephew. " Uh that I think is a question for your folks buddy. "  
Laddie just shrugged and went to find his mom and dad. " SAM!" Hearing Tempest scream he just took of running " It ain't my fault I wasn't the one screaming. Go kill Paul and Micheal." Reign laughed as she watched her sister chasing their new step-brother in law around the house. As her mate was bent down trying to explain to his adopted son the birds and the bees. If vampires could blush he would of been as red as her hair. " Aren't you glad now vamps can't have kids. " David whispered in her ear. She gave him a small smile and hoped he didn't notice it was slightly forced. * I wish it was possible it would explain a few things. Maybe I should talk to Sandy she's been around for awhile maybe she'll know whats going on. I hope it's not the magic holding me here wearing off. *

_( Ooooooooo Aren't I bad. Leaving you with a cliff hanger. Well sorry I haven't posted in two days was chilling at a friends for the weekend as we went to see Breaking Dawn Part 2. It was amazing if you are a twilight friend you must see it. Anyway hope the chapter was worth the wait and there's a little background for ya Paul lovers and a secret tidbit on my Gyspie Esmeralda. Next Chapter: That's Not Possible! )_


	18. That's Not Possible

**Changing** **Fate**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for the Bloodwyn Twins and all other oc's._

_Summery: Ever since they were little the Bloodwyn sisters have loved vampires and it's all due to one movie The Lost Boys. So now when a gypsy sends them into the world of Santa Carla: Murder Capital of the World will the girls be able to change the fate of their favorite vampires or perish with them. _

Chapter Eighteen: That's Not Possible!

It had been happening ever since the night David had claimed her she just couldn't understand it. At first it was nothing a little mood swing here or there so she had chalked it up to getting use to the turn. Then she noticed her appetite growing what started as one or two victims grew to were she was draining four or five. Again she just tried to chalk it up to the turning thinking maybe as she got more use to it her hunger was growing. When her clothes started to get tighter she tried to rationalize maybe they were shrinking as she washed them after all they took a lot of washing to get the blood out. This though this she could not ignore it was a few minutes til sunrise and Reign was hidden in an alcove throwing up the blood she had consumed last night. The question was why? It couldn't be pregnancy David had said vampires don't get pregnant so could it be her body is rejecting the change? Or was the it the magic that is holding her here is it causing her harm? But then why these symptoms they seemed like she was pregnant could David have been wrong? " If he was wrong so help me god I will smack him a good one."

" Reign where are you kitten?" Looking up to a hole in the ceiling she saw that the sun was setting meaning that the gang was awake. Wiping her mouth which was hard sense she couldn't see a mirror she walked out to see everyone chilling in the main chamber. Even Cameo was there she had moved in after the reception Sandy had been over joyed when she noticed the ring and mate mark on her ward's neck. Of course everyone had groaned when Star had sported the same mark as her and Micheal came down stairs. " I'm right here baby I don't think that surf nazi's blood agreed with me I thought it had a funny taste." David gave her a concerned look and pulled her close. " You alright Kitten you don't look so good you seem paler and clammy. " Tempest approached her and felt her head " She does feel kinda warm which is very odd David. Are vampires in able to get sick?" David looked at Tempest and shook his head " No. Come on we'll go to Max." Reign panicked. " No! not Max please I think I might know whats wrong but I need to talk to some one older. Can we go to Sandy instead please? Besides Max is on his honeymoon he'll rip our heads off if we disturb him." She watched as David ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

Reign knew David was scared of Sandy hell all the boys were she didn't earn the name black widow for nothing. " Alright kitten if that's who you feel comfortable with than that's who will go see come on lets go." Reign followed David up and noticed the rest of the gang following as well. " No um why don't the rest of you go hunting except for Tempest and Dwayne of course this is something I would only feel comfortable about with my mate and sister and well her mate." She could see Ember was hurt she hadn't included her and Marko but if she allowed them the whole gang would insist on being there. " What about Laddie? Do you need us to watch him?" Tempest looked at Reign shaking her head begging her not to make her leave the boy with Star. Ever since Star and Micheal had taken him she didn't like her son being far from her sight. " No Laddie will come with us besides he doesn't need to see you all feeding." She noticed her sister sigh with relief as she encouraged Laddie to jump into the new sidecar they had added to Dwayne's bike. With everyone being mated and Sammy still living with his mom and not having a bike it was necessary. Together the five headed for the house of the widow Johnson.

It was pretty far out they worried if they would be able to feed and head back home in time before the sunrises. Reign taking a deep gulp looked up at the house it looked more like a very small castle than the mansion it was suppose to be. It was made completely of stone with clay shingles on the roof like they had in Japan it even had a tower and a double wooden door you would swear was a draw bridge. The only thing missing was the moat and gargoyles Reign shook her head and pulling a rope to ring the bell that would announce they were there. A young vampire girl opened the door and smiled " Hello you must be Madam's new grandchildren please do come in her and the new Master are are in the parlor." Reign lifted an eyebrow and looked to her mate who just shrugged as they followed the girl. The parlor was dark the walls were the wine red as the girls dresses had been for the wedding. The only source of light was from the wrought black iron chandelier and torches on the wall. Every bit of furniture was made of black leather and ebony wood with decorative wine red velvet throw pillows. " Oh my darlings how wonderful of you to come visit me. Would you all care for some blood? Oh silly me of course you would you'll never make it home in time and to feed as well. Unless you would like to stay the night you are welcomed" Sandy said as she signaled from her chair for the what they figured now was the maid to bring them some blood. " This isn't a social call woman something is wrong with Reign."

Reign ran her fingers through David's hair she knew he was worried about her but angering Sandy would only make matters worse. Thankfully Sandy showed no offense to him " Calm down David I'm sure what ever it is Reign will be fine. Come Reign sit next to me and tell me everything that's wrong." Reign grabbed David's hand an sat on the leather sofa across from Sandy and told her everything. The mood swings, the appetite increase, the weight gain, and finally the evening sickness. Each word seemed to make David stiffen more and more with worry as did Tempest who was clutching her son to her. Dwayne just looked on in fear obviously he believed it was something with the magic and was afraid it was effect Tempest next. Sandy however just leaned forward with an eyebrow raised " My dear I know this may sound personal but when you and David mated for the first time did you mate the same night you first fed or did you wait til the next morning." Reign blushed and cleared her throat. " That night this one couldn't wait." Reign elbowed David who raised an eyebrow. " I didn't hear you complaining at the time kitten." Sandy just chuckled and leaned back. " Then your absolutely fine your just pregnant." Reign growled as everyone else looked in shock. " We're vampire's Reign we can't have kids. Yeah well apparently that's not true DAVID!" Reign smacked him hard enough in the back of the head that he fell to the floor. " Ouch damn it Reign I didn't know it was possible alright Max always told me it wasn't. "

Dwayne looked at his own mate and looked to Sandy " Does this mean my mate can have children as well?" Sandy frowned at the boy and shook his head. " Not unless you mated the same night of her turning as David did with Reign. You see Reign's body was still changing a lot of people think the change is instant after the first taste of human blood. This is not true it takes the whole night as we sleep for the first time to change. So technically Reign was still human and with a vampire as old as David he has enough strength in his blood to produce a child." Dwayne sighed he was hoping that maybe he could have a child with his mate but he was fine with them raising Laddie as their own. " Will Reign's child be a vampire then since they are both vampires now?" Sandy looked at Tempest and chuckled. " No the child will be a dhampire half vampire half mortal. It will be able to feed on blood or human food and will grow quickly until it's born and reaches about age one physically then slowly but once it reaches the age of either 18 or 21 he will stop. So congratulations Reign and David your going to be parents. "

David couldn't believe it he was going to be a daddy inside his mate right now was his child. David couldn't help the smile that grew on his face or the joy that grew through out his body as he hollered and picking up Reign swung her around. " You are an amazing woman and I love you so much. " Reign laughed and hugged him tightly " David put me down your making me dizzy." David set you down and kissed her deeply before knealing down to kiss her stomach as well. " Mommy and Daddy loves you and can't wait until we see you. Your Daddy's little miracle you are yes you are. " A whimper drew his attention back to his mate who was smiling and crying at the same time. Tempest was happy for her sister it was funny she thought she would be angry. She knew Reign thought she had kept this all to herself but she could never fool Tempest. She had noticed her sister who was usually so cheerful had become more snappy as well as the increase in her victims. She noticed when more of her clothes ended up being borrowed as she was a slightly bigger size than her sister. She had even woken up to the sounds of her sister being sick she had hoped the magic had made it possible for them to have children. She was a little disappointed it was a vampire thing and maybe slightly jealous but she was still happy for her sister. Besides she had Laddie and an adopted child was better than no child at all.

" Well now all we have to do is get you some sun charms so you can be up with the baby during the day since dhampires are impervious to the light. I must get a hold of my old friend Esmeralda. " Every one looked at Sandy like she was insane. " What do you mean sun charms?" David asked with his eyebrow raised. " Oh I'm real good friends with a young gypsie named Esmeralda I was going to feed on her but she told me if I spared her life she would give me the sun. So she charmed this lovely bracelet for me that I wear on my ankle that allows me to walk in the daylight. I still get tired and must sleep during the daylight hours but now I don't have to sleep the whole day away. A great perk is a I have my reflection back as well whether I am a head vampire or not." Reign and Tempest looked at each other with a raised eyebrow. " Did you say Esmeralda? " When Sandy nodded the girls smiled. " Could you do us a favor and tell her a little story for us about Star it's kinda important she learn it." So for the rest of the evening the girls proceeding to tell her all what would of happened if the girls had never come here. Sandy promised to tell Esmeralda so she would make sure not only was the movie made but that she would seek out the two girls in the future to send them back.

Back at the cave Reign screamed when the rest of the gang surrounded her asking questions. " Well are you dying?" " Is the magic messing up are we gonna have to go home. " " Was it because the guy's blood had something in it?" David growled. " Will you all back up and give her space now!" When everyone complied David sat in his wheelchair and pulled Reign into his lap. " First of all she isn't dying like I would let that happen. Second no the magic isn't messing up you have nothing to fear Ember. Last it wasn't the guys blood. It seems that since I didn't wait til the next day to claim my mate she was still able to conceive. She's pregnant with my kid. " Everyone just stared in shock until Ember, Cameo, and Star squealed. " Oh my god this is so great we have to throw a baby shower and get you some clothes. Wait who is going to watch the baby during the day time or is it gonna be a mini vampire unable to see the sun?" How Ember talked so fast nobody could understand except her cousins. " No the baby is a dhampire apparently and Sandy knows apparently Esmeralda the one who brought us here or a younger version. She apparently can make a charm that allows vampires to walk in the sun so she is gonna have her make us all sun charms. They also have the effect of letting us see our reflections again so Ember will get to cover her ugly mug in makeup. " Everyone laughed but Ember who playfully growled then smacked her mate when she caught him laughing. " Come on Angel you know I think your the most beautiful thing in the world. " Cameo sighed " So only you can have the baby and only cause you mated while your body was still changing. Figures oh well I'm happy for you just don't expect me to do diapers." Reign smiled but nodded. " Dude you knocked her up way to go! " Reign growled at Paul while her mate tried to hide his satisfied smirk at her. " You know with a baby coming and us all getting the sun charms maybe you guys should move into grandpa's old house. Mom is planing for her and Sam to move in with Max and you can't really raise a baby in a cave. Hell Tempest, Dwayne, and Laddie can move with you while the rest of us stay in the cave. " They all looked at Micheal. Reign was about to protest when David interrupted " Sure think you can pass it through Jon tomorrow? " Micheal nodded while Reign looked at him. " But David the cave is our home?" David smiled and kissed her " My home is where ever you and the baby are Kitten. Micheal's right we can't raise a baby here Laddie was a kid yes but a baby no it would be to dangerous. Dwayne you and Tempest don't have to come if you don't won't but we would love the company. Don't worry guys we'll still hunt and hang out together. We'll just be living somewhere different. " Star shook her head and smiled. " I can't believe David you really have changed your finally growing up and to think it took over 300 years to do it." David growled and threw a rock at Star. Dwayne coughed getting his attention " If you and Reign leave me and my family will follow besides I will not be the man to keep my mate from her sister. " Tempest smiled and kissed him. " That settles it Micheal you make sure it's ok with Jon and we'll move in tomorrow. "

_( Whew there is chapter 18 yes for those of you who guessed it Reign is preggers. Ember and Tempest no Ember was just moody cause her mate was acting like a perv and Tempest is just being over protective of her son. Well no more mention for a while of Esmeralda after this but she will make an appearance again i promise. Next Chapter: Having My Baby )_


	19. Having My Baby

**Changing** **Fate**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for the Bloodwyn Twins and all other oc's._

_Summery: Ever since they were little the Bloodwyn sisters have loved vampires and it's all due to one movie The Lost Boys. So now when a gypsy sends them into the world of Santa Carla: Murder Capital of the World will the girls be able to change the fate of their favorite vampires or perish with them. _

Chapter Nineteen: Having My Baby

Thankfully the next evening Jon had agreed as he didn't have the heart really to sell the house. So here they are a month later trying to hurry to get the house ready now that they had it fixed up. Hearing that Reign was pregnant Max had first smacked his oldest son on the head seemed he did know it was possible just didn't think his son would be impatient enough to pull it off. Then called for a contractor to come in to fix the things the guys had all broken like the fire place and some holes in the wall. Next to go at Reign and Tempest insistence was all the antlers, stuffed animal heads and bodies, and finally the hunting weapons like a certain cross bow. Next Sandy used her connections to hire them a decorator to come in a do up the home as they liked the girls decided to go for a rustic yet cozy feel. The living room was left pretty much the way it had always been with dark forest green curtains and throw pillows. A big brown leather coach and two matching recliners for David and Dwayne. Reign refused to allow a coffee table since she heard they could be dangerous to children and laying on the floor in front of the fire place was a big brown bear skin rug. While a simple gold mock candle chandelier that had crystals shaped like colorful butterflies hung from it.

The dining room was a place to actually eat now with a long oak table with matching chairs with dark forest green cushioned backs and seats. With a matching mock candle chandelier to the living room. The kitchen was all oak cabinets with dark forest green granite counter tops and stainless steal appliances they also added a dishwasher and island. Reign and David had taken the biggest room which was Jon's that had its own bathroom. She had decorated it with a black ebony wood furniture of a canopy bed, Armour, and Vanity with silver fixtures. The walls sheets and curtains were an ice blue to match David's eyes which Reign loved and hanging from the ceiling was a silver chandelier that had blue drop crystals hanging from it. On the floor at the foot of the bed was a black bear skin rug. The matching bath was pretty much the same way black marble toilet with a claw foot tub blue walls and towels with silver fixtures. Dwayne and Tempest had taken Lucy's room but had taken out a spare room to enlarge theirs and make a bathroom. Tempest had requested the wood all be done in white oak with a regular bed, Dresser, and Roll top desk with fixtures in gold like the rest of the house. The walls, curtains, and sheets were a wine red she had loved the color at Sandy's home and wanted it here but hoped to lighten it up with the white which worked. Lying on the floor of her room was a white bear skin rug which every one was warned if they got one stain on they would die as a gold and ruby drop crystal chandelier hang from their ceiling looking like blood drops. Their bathroom was pretty much the same as Reign and David's just in Tempest colors but what did you expect they are twins.

Laddie had been given Micheal's old room and was allowed to decorate it as he wanted. So he chose to have it done up much like the cave had been so he had asked his uncle's Paul and Marko to do graffiti on the walls but since he was a boy they kept it clean. Mostly putting up sayings from the book of Peter Pan even going as far as to paint the shadow of a boy that looked like Laddie being followed by a gold little ball that was suppose to be Tinkerbell. For a bed they had mounted two hooks from the ceiling and hung up a hammock for him to sleep in but just in case a mattress laid on the floor underneath. He had a simple little dresser and toy box filled with every toy a little boy could ever want. Sam's room was now the nursery for the baby since they had no idea if the child was a girl or boy, though Max insisted it was a boy since there was no record of a girl dhampire ever being born, was done in mint green and pale yellows. Although he would be happy with a boy Reign new that David was secretly hoping for a girl she couldn't help but think he was worried about being like his own father.

She watched as he stood outside and the porch playing with his ring as he sat the sunlight. They had just gotten all their rings back from being charmed yesterday and if Reign thought David was something in the moonlight he was even better in the sun. His pale skin seemed to just glow as it tried to absorb the dangerous rays while his platinum hair got a golden tint to it. " what's wrong baby? " David sighed as his mate walked around to stand in front of him. She was only a month but she looked like she was five the baby was coming and fast. David reached up to place his un gloved hand on her stomach as he felt the small being inside try to kick him off. " I'll admit this only to you Kitten but I'm a little scared. Ive never been a dad before even with Laddie. It was Dwayne who always took care of him and he was eight when we got him. What if I mess up what if I can't do this? " Reign sighed and slid into his lap as she played with his hair. " It's alright to be scared David. I'm scared to I might have babysat before but I was never there twenty-four seven. So we'll learn together and hey even as an uncle you've done a wonderful job with Laddie. Besides you've had to raise Paul and Marko and they are just big babies anyway." David laughed and hugged her close kissing her. " I don't deserve you but I do have you and I'm never letting you go. I don't care how selfish that is your mine and staying that way. I love you Reign it's always been you and it always will be you." Reign couldn't help the tears that came to her eyes. " Damn hormones. I love you to David even beyond eternity." David chuckled and kissed her as he reached to rub her swollen stomach again.

Dwayne's cough at the doorway caught their attention as he stood in the door way with Tempest who had Laddie on her hip. " We are being kicked out bro apparently men aren't allowed at baby showers. " David raised an eyebrow and looked at his mate. " You saying I'm not even allowed to be here for a party for my own kid kitten?" Reign laughed and kissed him before standing up. " Yep now get out of here you can go hang with the boys at the cave for awhile I know you miss it." David playfully pouted as he stood and pulled her close. " Aww but it won't be the same with out you Kitten. Me in the wheelchair you in my lap as we torture Micheal by turning his food into nasty creepy crawlies. " Reign giggled and pushed him gently to the door swatting him on his behind. " Just be sure to turn it into something extremely nasty for me. " She winked as he laughed and headed for his bike. Dwayne pretended to throw up earning a glare from his sister in law and a smack from his mate as she handed Laddie to him. " And why again can't Laddie stay here with you? He might be a boy but he's only a little one. You aren't planing strippers are you cause I'll be very mad I didn't approve of the bridal shower. " Dwayne and David had found the tape and through a fit they had wanted to hunt down the strippers that had touched their mates and rip them apart. " No but it will be boring for him. It will just be silly weight guessing games and opening baby clothes. So I know he'll be far more entertained with you. Also don't you dare mention strippers to me I know you guys had your fair share that night Jon told Sandy all about it in his drunken stupor." Dwayne took his son mumbling about stupid drunken old men as Tempest laughed at him.

Tempest and Reign managed to get all the things ready they had balloons in blue and pink saying It's a girl or It's a boy. Streamers were hanging from the rafters thanks to vampiric flight the cake was sitting on the dining room table along with all the food. With Reign's condition she wasn't able to hunt so Sandy had provided her with blood with she had aged over the years. Of course David sometimes managed to sneak a victim back to the house every once in a while which made Reign love him more. As soon as the others started to arrive they were instructed to place their gifts on the fireplace mantle as they found a seat. Sandy and Lucy were the first to arrive Lucy was so excited she kept insisting she wanted the baby to call her Nana. Last to arrive was Ember, Star and Cameo who came in laughing. " Man Reign you should see David. He is all pouty and temper mental cause you and Tempest said he couldn't stay. Poor Paul made it worse though cause he was like awww does David need a binky and a nap. I never heard Paul scream like that before it was so girlish. " Reign and Tempest busted out laughing. " Well David want's to be as involved with the baby as much as possible. He never thought he'd have children after all and now by a twist of fate he is. I'm very lucky most guys in our time wouldn't care they would just leave take off." Reign sighed. Tempest sat by her sister and ran her fingers through her hair " Hey don't be said this is a happy thing and David isn't going anywhere." She turned to their family and noticed their concerned yet curious faces and Ember's angry one. " Ember's dad took off on her mom when she found out she was pregnant. We had tracked him down a few years ago only to find him married with a whole other family. He then tried to pay us off to leave him alone cause he didn't want his wife and kids knowing. " Reign reached out to take Ember's hands as she growled but shrugged it off. " Come on Tempest this is Reign's party to celebrate our niece or nephew. Lets not bring up my past. So have you and David decided on any names yet. "

Reign laughed and wiping away tears smiled. " Well for a boy David wants to name him Eric after Eric Clapton or David Jr. I kinda want to name a boy something more fun like maybe Carlisle or Jasper. " She heard her sister and cousin giggle from the twilight names. " For a girl are you gonna name her Bella " Reign gave her sister a dirty look. " No I want to name her something like Lilith or Jocelyn but David wants Hope or Serenity " Star nodded " Sorry but I would have to agree with David on the girl names. " Reign growled at Star but backed off when her sister placed a hand on her shoulder. " Be nice Reign remember she's with Micheal now. She can't take David even if she wanted to anyway he loves you. " Reign calmed down but still had an anger showing on her face. " Sorry hormones." Star just gave a nervous smile and gulped. Cameo laughed and winked at Reign she hadn't known Star long but she already didn't like her. " Well I think they are all beautiful and you'll know what to name him or her once they are here which by the look of you won't be long. " Every one smiled at Lucy she was always the peace maker even becoming a vampire hadn't changed that about her. " Well enough talk I say we do some games and then get to opening these presents before the guys come home. " Sandy said as she started handing out paper and pencil. " Our first game is guess that mess we have eight dirty diapers with a melted candy bar in each you are to allowed to smell it, touch it , or taste it then write down your guess. The one with the most right answers win." Everyone gagged as they saw the melted candy which looked to realistic.

Back at the cave the guys were just sitting around trying to think of something to do. " This sucks I should be at that party I am the father." David growled as he threw a rock from his wheel chair. Dwayne groaned as he heard this for the fifth time " Dude let it go you'll be there for the birth that's what matters man." David growled at his brother but nodded knowing he was right. " How much longer you think it will be before she pops the kid out?" David turned to punch Paul in the shoulder. " Ouch what I say?" Marko just shook his head at his best friend. " By the looks of how she is going I would say maybe another month?" Micheal looked at him like he was crazy. " No way man I give it a few weeks tops I'll even put money on it." Paul started to rub his hands together. " Let's do it I got fifty bucks that says she'll give birth in a week. " David just raised an eyebrow " Your really going to bet on when my mate will go into labor? " Everyone looked at David waiting to see if he would kill them. They sighed in relief when he smiled " I've got one hundred bucks says its only a few days my mates tiny I don't expect her to get very big. Just don't tell her about this or I'll rip your nuts off. " The men all laughed and gave David man hugs as they all placed their bets. Dwayne had to make Laddie swear not to tell his mother or any of his aunties not even Nana or Me ma.

Reign could feel herself start to wanna cry as she unwrapped the beautiful bassinet from Sandy. " I love it thank you. " Sandy just waved her away as she smiled. " I don't know how long the child will fit in it but hopefully you'll get some use out of it." Reign jumped up to hug her but stopped when she felt a slight pain and then felt a gush of water. " Oh no oh god not now. You have your father's impatience. " Everyone's eyes grew huge as they saw the puddle that signaled Reign's water had just broken. Lucy and Sandy immediately jumped into action and started to lead Reign up the stairs to her room. " Star go back to the cave and get David and the boys. Cameo go back to my house and fetch Jon, Max and Sammy. Ember and Tempest I need you to get me some warm water and every clean towel and sheet you can find and one of you clean up that mess. " The girls all nodded and jumped straight to do as Sandy ordered wincing as they heard Reign screaming in pain.

David and the boys had finally just settled down when an frightened Star rushed into the room. " David you and the guys have to come quick. It's Reign shes in labor Now!" David could of sworn if his heart still beat it would of stopped right then.

_( me so evil Muahahahahaha I'm leaving you off right here. Well I decided to just have their rings be charmed instead of coming up with something new. I hope you liked how the house was decorated. I have no idea what to name the baby so if you have any good Ideas I'm all for hearing them. Next Chapter: David Your A Daddy ) _


	20. David Your A Daddy!

**Changing** **Fate**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for the Bloodwyn Twins and all other oc's._

_Summery: Ever since they were little the Bloodwyn sisters have loved vampires and it's all due to one movie The Lost Boys. So now when a gypsy sends them into the world of Santa Carla: Murder Capital of the World will the girls be able to change the fate of their favorite vampires or perish with them. _

Chapter Twenty: David Your A Daddy!

As soon as he got over the shock David jumped up and ran for his triumph the boys stumbling over them selves to follow Dwayne almost forgetting Laddie had to run back and scoop the boy up. " Don't tell your mother. " Laddie just laugh but nodded. Once they reached the house David jumped off his bike not caring if the thing fell to it's side as he ran inside. He could hear his mate screaming from up stairs " REIGN! KITTEN I"M HERE." He yelled as he took the stairs two at a time busting into their bedroom. Reign was laying there her curls plastered to her forehead and cheeks by a sheen of sweat as she gripped the sheets her claws shredding them. " David it hurts make it stop please." David rushed to her side and took hold of her hand a big mistake. As soon as Reign had his hand she started to crush it sending him down to his knees " Ouch kitten baby I need my hand. ". He could of sworn her head spun around like Linda Blair from the exorcist. " I Don't Give A Damn About Your Hand! This is all your fault you just couldn't keep your hands to yourself!" David gulped and then glared as the others in the room laughed signaling their presence.

" Don't worry David this is completely normal she'll be fine ounce the baby is born. You should of heard the things I said to Micheal and Sam's father. " Lucy patted her step-sons shoulder. " Just breathe Reign sweetie it helps believe me. " Reign growled at her " Fuck My Breathing It Doesn't Help. " David whimpered he didn't like seeing her in this much pain and being helpless to stop it. " Sandy isn't there anything you can do. Look at her she looks like she's dying. " Reign growled at him causing him to shrink back. " Gee thanks dear and here I thought I looked like the next miss America." Sandy knelt down to check her progress and sighed with relief. " Your almost down now Reign you just have to start pushing. I want you to sit up and spread you legs as wide as you can and hold them to your chest. David you get behind her and help her stay up right. " David helped sit her up as he got behind her and let her lean back into him. " Alright on the count of three Reign. One... Two... Three...Push" Reign gritted her teeth as she started to do what she was told. " David will you stop breathing on me damn it I'm trying to concentrate!." David just nodded and kissed her sweaty forehead as he stopped his breathing not like he needed it anyway. Sandy snapped her fingers to get Reign's attention " I need another big one Reign Push." Reign tensed up as she started to push again screaming a little with this one. " God Sandy it burns is it suppose to burn like this. David you are so lucky this will be the only child or else you will never touch me again. "

A gasp from Sandy turned both David and Reigns attention to her. " What is it what's wrong?" Sandy looked at her with a frown " The baby is breach I'm seeing the feet instead of the head. I think we might have to cut you open to get the baby out. ". David growled going into his vampire face " No no way just turn it around. Your not cutting her open!" Sandy growled right back " I have to its the only way the baby is to far down to turn and if I don't get it out now it could die." Reign burst into tears as David held her close. " Do it I don't care just save my baby!" David looked at his mate like she was crazy while Sandy ran for the door opening it to call for Max and Jon. " I need you to hold David down stairs I have to cut her open to get the baby out and I don't need him attacking me while I do it. " David tried to fight as the two men grabbed him and started to pull him downstairs. " No let me go! I said let me go I'm not leaving her! Reign!" Reign cried out as her mate was dragged from the room " David!". Sandy closed the door and locked it just in chase he did get free " Cameo I need you and Lucy to hold down one of her Legs keep them spread so she doesn't squish the baby while it's in the canal. Lucy I need you and Ember to hold her arms down but watch her fangs she will try to bite I don't have the meds to numb her and shes going to be in a lot of pain. Tempest once I make the cut I need to hold it open while I get the baby and placenta out or else it will try to heal itself up. "

Reign growled and tried to kicked as her legs were held down along with her arms. Sandy reached into her purse pulling out one of Jon's pocket knives as she approached Reign. Reign seeing the knife went into her own vampire face and started to snap her fangs at her mother in law and cousin. " Reign I'm sorry but this is going to hurt you a hell of a lot more than it will me. Try to keep her as still as possible I don't wanna accidentally harm the baby." Tightening their grip on Reign they all looked away as Sandy started to cut into her stomach. Reign feeling the sharp pain screamed out and arched slightly off the bed and answering roar from down stairs caused even Sandy to shake with slight fear. " Tighter you have to hold her tighter. Tempest come here and start holding her open. " Tempest approached and placed her hands to keep the folds of the cut open and trying not to throw up from the sight. As soon as she got threw the skin and muscle and fat Sandy let out a huge breathe as she reached the baby and started to pull it out. " Tempest reach in and get the placenta the cords around the baby's neck I have to cut if off and get it breathing. Once you get it out you can let go and let her heal try feeding it to her the blood within it should speed the healing. " Tempest nodded and did as she was told gulping.

David was down stairs growling as he tried to fight against not only Max and Jon but the rest of his gang as well. Hearing his mate scream like that had put him into a full primal mode and just the two vampires were not enough to contain him. Poor Laddie was clutched in an equally frightened Sam's arms " Let me go Their killing my mate and child. They deserve to die!." David roared as he heard a perfectly petrifying scream from his kitten. " They aren't trying to kill Reign they are trying to save your child David. My brother you have to calm down she and the baby will be alright." Or at least Dwayne hoped so. He knew if anything happened to Reign or his child David would go into a bloodlust like no one has ever seen before. All to soon there was complete silence which scared them even more as they released David. He how ever was to worried to move himself until he heard it a slight tiny cry of a baby. David smiled as he ran for the stairs once again bursting in to see a sweating and crying Reign eagerly reaching out for the small bundle in Sandy's arms. Crying tears of relief from his own eyes David slowly walked to the woman he loved and the little miracle they created.

Reign smiled down at her child as Sandy placed her into her arms. She was the most beautiful thing Reign had ever seen and surprising enough was full term. They wouldn't have to worry about any problems. Feeling a hand in her hair she lifted her teary eyes to look into her mates own water work filled ones. " A girl David. We have a little girl. Your a daddy. " David was speechless as his mate handed the child over to him. " Watch her head. " Carefully David studied the little one in his arms she was so tiny and chubby. She looked like a little cherub to him with her pale pink cheeks and her platinum blonde curls. He could tell already that her eyes are going to be a peridot green like the right eye of her mother answer the question of which color was her natural color. " Hello sweet pea. I'm your daddy I have been waiting a whole month to meet you. Yes and daddy is going to spoil you rotten just like he does mommy" He swore he felt his dead heart beat when her little bow mouth curled into a smile. " Oh you like that idea huh. " David turned to look at his smiling but tired mate. " So not to interrupt but whats the name going to be? "

David and Reign turned to see their family coming into the room as David handed his daughter to her mother and sat behind them to wrap them up in his arms. " Hope Serenity Bloodwyn since David can't remember his last name. " Dwayne nodded as he pulled his own mate into his arms. " Figures you would be the first one to give birth to a female Dhampire sis congrats you made vampire history. " Reign laughed at Tempest and noticed Laddie trying to peek at the baby from behind Dwayne. " Come here Laddie come meet Hope. It's alright no body is mad. " Laddie rushed forward and slowly crawled onto the bed watching his uncle David closely as he looked at the small infant. " Wow she's pretty. Hi hope I'm Laddie. When your big enough we can play together my mommy told me so." David looked to Tempest raising and eyebrow only to get one back. So he chuckled and nodded he knew he couldn't fight this as his mate was sure to take her sisters side. Laddie just smiled as the little girl reach for his finger placing it in her mouth but cried out when he felt a sharp pain. " Ouch mommy she bit me!" He pulled his finger back seeing it bleeding slightly as Hope began to cry. " I think Reign that's your cue to feed her. I think she's craving blood if you like I can mix some up with the formula down stairs and bring it up?". Reign nodded as she tried to rock the baby to calm her down while Sandy ushered everyone out to fetch the suggested bottle. With Hope craving blood as well as milk Reign would be unable to breast feed but at least with the bottle her and David could both feed her.

Later that night Reign watched as her mate sat in the rocking chair they had brought from the nursery next to the window. The moonlight giving a blueish tint to both his hair and their daughters " Your not disappointed she is a girl are you?" David looked to his mate and smiled. " Are you kidding? The ladies love me of course I'm happy shes a girl." Reign laughed as she approached him running her fingers through his hair causing him to purr which made their daughter giggle. " Yes daddy is a big old kitty cat isn't he. " She laughed at her daughter wiggled and swung her arms in excitement. " How long do you think it will take for her to reach full maturity?" David shrugged his shoulders and he blew on his daughters tummy smiling when she squealed and gripped his hair. "I don't know why?" Reign started to rub his shoulders as she got an evil smirk. " Just wanted to know how long Laddie would have to wait for his mate. " When David growled at her she busted out laughing. " Not funny Reign!"

_( Well there is chapter 20 I am said to say that my story is coming to a close my next chapter will be my last but I do hope to might more Lost Boys stories in the future. Last Chapter: The Circle Of Time )_


	21. The Circle of Time

**Changing** **Fate**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for the Bloodwyn Twins and all other oc's._

_Summery: Ever since they were little the Bloodwyn sisters have loved vampires and it's all due to one movie The Lost Boys. So now when a gypsy sends them into the world of Santa Carla: Murder Capital of the World will the girls be able to change the fate of their favorite vampires or perish with them. _

Chapter Twenty-one: The Circle of Time

**Twenty-five years later...**

****A lot had happened since the night Hope was born it seemed like when that precious child took her first breathe change decided to grab hold of the never changing lost boys and bend them to it's will. The first thing that seemed to happen was now that Sandy and Max finally had their mates they no longer desired to stay in Santa Carla. So Max surprisingly gave the video store to David and Dwayne as they were the most responsible. While he Lucy, Sandy, and Jon decided to travel the world to see how much it had changed promising to come back for visits. Once Sam had reached eighteen he had fully turned but had to stop mid feeding when the guy he was feeding off triggered the pull between mates. Yep you guessed it Sam had become the first gay vampire and in order to save his mate had to quickly slit his wrist to turn him. A surf nazi believe it or not by the name of Shane Powers to say Micheal was shocked was an understatement but with the way Sam dress he was the only one.

An earthquake taking out the cave finally signaled the next big change for the small coven. With Sandy and Max selling off their homes when the cave had caved in they had no where to go. Reign,David,Tempest and Dwayne had opened their homes to them for awhile but with it being so crowded fights began to breakout so someone had to go. Micheal with Star,Sam, and Shane in tow decided to head out to Los Angelous. They weren't even there a month when Star had wrote Cameo telling her about a young writer and had told him all about the lost boys and what was originally suppose to happen had Reign and Tempest not showed up. When the movie came out a few months later Reign and Tempest securing Ember to baby-sit had dragged their mates to it. David was a little freaked out by how much Kiefer had actually looked like him while Dwayne was to busy growling in jealousy as his mate drooled over Billy. More change would come when Cameo decided that she had grown tired of Santa Carla and managed to convince Ember who had quickly become more like a sister to her to leave. So it was with teary eyes that Reign and Tempest watched as Ember and Cameo had gotten into a van with Marko and Paul heading for San Fransisco. Of course if you had asked David and Dwayne about the tears in their eyes for their brothers decision they would denigh it as any tough guy would.

Another big change came when Laddie had finally reached the mortal age of eighteen and demanded he be allowed to feed. Of course Tempest was furious she was not ready to let her baby grow up yet but grow up he did. Dwayne had almost lost her when against her wishes he had taken the boy to feed finally turning him. She had actually kicked him out of the house and everything he had no choice but to stay at one of the local motels. Eventually Reign had to be the voice of reason and show her hard headed sister that all she was doing was hurting herself by shutting out her mate. So it was with a pouting face and trembling lip she had gone to her mate and begged for his forgiveness. Which was just in time to save their son when he had decided to declare one night he believed that Hope really was his destined mate. Stating that he kept dreaming of a rapidly growing girl with bouncing platinum curls as David had tried to come across the table at him.

Awww Hope she was indeed growing quickly far more than Sandy had led them to believe. It seem like each month she grew almost into a full another year only getting to use the bassinet for a few days before they had to put her in the crib. As she grew she showed amazing intelligence with her mother's cooky attitude but her father's cunning. What scared everyone the most was that she seemed to have both of their temperaments. It was when she would of been ten years old that Hope would reach full maturity and finally stop aging surprisingly enough she wasn't much for killing. Only feeding on blood should she need healing and preferred a more human diet otherwise. It was a week later that Laddie would ask her to marry him and be his mate to which David's heart broke when his little miracle would enthusiastically declare "Yes". Meaning that he would have to let her go as after months of planing he did upon her wedding day as her mother and auntie were in tears. David's own tears flowing without shame but also with joy when he would whisper into his little girl's ear that if he had to loose her to anyone at least it was Laddie and not Sam.

So now here Reign and Tempest found themselves once again in Romania in a small tavern on the twenty-fifth anniversary of the night they had traveled to the murder capital. They were hiding in a dark watching two young girls as they laughed and joked about their most favorite two vampires in the world. A gypsie woman slowly approaching them with a look of pure determination. " Can you believe that they were us. So young and so naive dressed like a couple of eighties rejects. " Reign chuckled at her sister as she tossed a loose crimson curl behind her shoulder. As the times changed so had they and the boys as Reign was now dressed in a stunning designer sun dress of blue silk with black velvet flower print and matching black velvet pumps. " Do you think if we had believed the sand would work we would have used it Tempest?" Tempest herself was dressed in a brown suede skirt with matching boots and a cream cashmere sweater. " Are you kidding we so would of and you know it Reign. Face it we were David and Dwayne's the minute we first saw the movie. " Reign nodded as she watched the two girls leave so busy talking to each other they didn't notice the two men staring at them as they past. " I miss those tight ripped up jeans of yours kitten. "

Reign laughed as she pulled her mate down to her and kissed him. " Well I miss your mullet and the earring. " David was dressed in a pair of black Armani slack with a baby blue short sleeved button up and black loafers. Gone was the long hair of the mullet but he was still spiking up his hair which made Reign happy. Tempest snuggled into her mate as he sat down beside her " My princess still dresses like that for me on occasions. " Reign growled at him but smiled all the same. Dwayne actually hadn't changed much his hair was still long but unless he was at home it was braided down his back at all times. He still wore tight jeans and boots that had all the ladies risking Tempest wraith to check out his back side. The only difference was the man finally was wearing shirts sure they were cotton t-shirts and he always wore a leather vest over them. Yet he had finally stopped going bare chested a necessity he found out when they started to in force the no shirt no service motto. " Mama there you are come on you promised once all the tourist groups were done you would so me Great Uncle Vlad's Castle." Reign jumped as her sneaky pixie of a daughter appeared out of no where Laddie in tow behind her with a sheepish grin. Hope was beautiful if not for the same colored eyes and shoulder length white blonde curls she was an exact copy of her mother. Laddie had also surprisingly looked as though he could of been the birth child of his adopted parents. With his short messy brown locks and deep brown eyes that looked almost black one minute and gold the next. If they young man sparkled in the sunlight you would swear he was Edward Cullen straight out of twilight. " Daddy come on you promised. " When that bottom lip came out in a pout Reign and Tempest knew their trip down memory lane was over as David stood. " Alright pumpkin no reason to pull out the heavy artillery. " Placing some money on the table Reign and Tempest gave one last look to the table where everything had started. " You know Tempest. That gift from Mom and Dad was still the best thing they could of ever done for us and they were right. We never needed to be an artist or a musician. " Tempest smiled and hugged her sister nodded as they followed their family outside. None of them blinked an eye when they heard a distant crash or saw the flash of light from a hotel room just up ahead. They did how ever wink to the shocked gypsie as they passed her repeating her spell to them selves.

" Thou shall not fall, Thou shall not die, Thou shall not fear, Thou must kill!"

_( It has been an honor and a privilege writing this for you. Thank you to all my reviewers I hope that you loved reading Changing Fate as much as I enjoyed writing it. Love to you all. The End ) _


End file.
